La nueva vida de Ichigo
by yuanel03
Summary: Despues de "ganar" la guerra contra Yhwach, Ichigo se pregunta si el precio a pagar valio la pena y desea regresar a esa epoca, antes de que todo comenzara para evitar que la guerra termine de esa manera. Pero quizas decida aprovecharse un poco de la situación, despues de todo tiene todo el conocimiento del "futuro" y podria ser algo muy divertido. Ichigox¿Harem?(No esta decidido).
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo: La última esperanza.**

La guerra contra Yhwach finalmente había terminado, con una victoria por parte de la sociedad de almas gracias al Shinigami Sustituo, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Pero Ichigo no podía evitar preguntarse si había valido la pena.

Nunca antes se había preguntado si todo lo que había vivido había valido la pena, si el obtener sus poderes y luchar contra todos por proteger a sus seres queridos había valido la pena.

Ahora conocía la respuesta.

 _No._

Sin importar como lo mirara no había valido la pena.

Si, habían ganado pero no quedaba nadie para celebrar la victoria.

"Así que esto es la guerra"Pensaba Ichigo a darse cuenta de lo vacía que era la victoria que había luchado tanto por obtener.

Por fin comprendía el horror de la guerra.

Tenían razón, en la guerra no hay ganadores.

Inoue había perdido sus poderes, Chad había perdido su brazo izquierdo, Ishida había perdido la vida.

Al igual que Rukia, Byakuya, Toushiro, Matsumoto, Ikkaku, Kempachi, Renji... incluso Yuzu, Karin y su padre.

La lista seguía y seguía.

Al final todo lo que le quedaba era el recuerdo y un gran dolor.

Y un gran, gran arrepentimiento.

Estaba seguro que nadie lo culparía, si siguieran con vida para hacerlo.

Pero no podía dejar de pensar que era su culpa.

Si tan solo hubiera aceptado la vida que le toco vivir quizás todos seguirían con vida.

Si en vez que intentar regresar a su vida normal después de salvar a Rukia hubiera seguido entrenando todos los días para luchar contra Aizen, entonces quizás las cosas habrían sido diferentes.

Si después de luchar contra Aizen hubiera intentado recuperar sus poderes de Shinigamis y entrenar tan solo en su tiempo libre, en lugar de intentar regresar a su vida "normal", entonces las cosas quizás habría sido diferente.

Si pudiera regresar a su anterior vida, antes de que todo comenzara y se hubiera preparado, las cosas quizás habrían sido diferentes.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, había pasado un mes desde el final de la guerra, debería de aceptar que había perdido todo lo que amaba.

 _Pero no podía._

"Solo quisiera tener otra oportunidad, entonces las cosas quizás habrían sido diferentes" Era el único pensamiento de Ichigo, durante todo el día, todos los días.

Había algo que quizás pudiera conseguir su deseo, pero por miedo a perder la ultima esperanza que le quedaba no lo había utilizado.

El Hogyoku.

Urahara se lo había entregado el día de la batalla final contra Yhwach y había sido gracias a él que habían ganado.

Según Aizen tenía el poder para convertir los deseos de los demás en realidad, quizás fuera capaz de cumplir su deseo.

Pero, ¿y si no funcionaba?.

Entonces no quedaría ninguna esperanza en el mundo para Ichigo, pero ya no podía seguir así por más tiempo.

Tenía una oportunidad, si funcionaba entonces se aseguraría de hacer las cosas bien, de lo contrarío posiblemente se quitaría la vida en unos días.

La idea de ser libre de tanto sufrimiento trajo a la cara de Ichigo una sonrisa por primera vez desde que todo acabo.

Se fue a dormir con ese pensamiento.

Esta era su ultima esperanza.

 **Como habras adivinado, este va a ser un "what if?", es decir va a ser a grandes ragos Bleach, pero un poco diferente al principio y muy diferente al final.**

 **Que les parece?.**

 **Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Veran, originalmente esto iba a comenzar antes de que Ichigo conociera a Rukia, pero todos los primero capitulos iban a ser muy parecidos a los capitulos de bleach, asi que decidi comenzar desde donde la cosa se pone interesante.**

 **Aun asi se va a parecer poco a la serie al principio, pero se va a separar rapidamente, o más bien se parecera en rasgos generales.**

 **Podría haber algo de OoC, pero como todo tiene un motivo y razón no se si se podría llamar OoC.**

 **NOTA: "Spoiler" Despues de ver el capitulo 675 de bleach, pienso que alguien me esta robando las ideas.**

 **Capitulo 1: Una nueva oportunidad.**

Una gran nube de polvo cubria su visibilidad y había un agujero gigante a un lado de él.

"¿Que... demonios esta pasando?, ¿donde estoy?"Pensó Ichigo confundido.

Se supone que estaba en la sociedad de almas, era el nuevo capitán de la 8ª división ya que Kyoraku se volvió capitán de la primera división y el nuevo Capitán comandante.

Había conseguido convertirse en Getsuga nuevamente y había terminado con la guerra.

Hacía una semana que batalla contra Yhwach que había durado 5 años había terminado, con muchas más muertes de las que le gustaría admitir, pero habían ganado.

Aunque no podía considerarla realmente una victoria, pero eso no era el punto.

¿Porque estaba en el campo de entrenamiento parado frente a Urahara?, ¿Porque tenia su mascara Vizard puesta?.

Intento que la mascara despareciera pero no funciono.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?.

Se calmo un poco y observo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Había mucho polvo, Jinta estaba junto a Urahara y lo observaba con algo de miedo.

Tenía que recordar lo ultimo que había hecho, tenía que encontrar en sus recuerdos alguna respuesta.

Lo ultimo que recordaba era observar una pequeña esfera azul e irse a dormir.

La cual había traído muchos problemas en el pasado pero al final fue gracias a esa pequeña esfera que pudo ganar la guerra, el Hogyoku.

¿Todo esto esta pasando por el Hugyoku?

Se supone que cumple los deseos de su dueño.

Él había deseado regresar a esa época de felicidad antes de que todo comenzara justo después de haber "ganado" la guerra y darse cuenta de lo mucho que había costado... ¿El Hogyoku había cumplido su deseo?.

¿Estaba realmente en el pasado?.

¿Lo que tanto había anhelado realmente estaba pasando?.

"Espera, espera, espera. Si estoy en la sala de entrenamiento de Urahara y realmente estoy en el pasado... y hay un gran hoyo a un lado de mi, Jinta me esta mirando con miedo, tengo algo atascado en mi hombro y la mascara que tengo puesto no la invoque yo... ¿Eso quería decir que acabó de recuperar sus poderes como shinigami?"Ichigo analizo toda la información que pudo obtener sin hacer movimientos y averiguo a que punto del pasado había regresado.

Urahara y Jinta simplemente observaban a Ichigo sin hacer ningun movimiento, no sabían si había conseguido evitar volverse un hollow o simplemente no reaccionaba por algun motivo desconocido.

"Eso quiere decir que Inoue y Chad estan entrenando con Yoruichi, Ishida esta haciendo su entrenamiento aparte y yo... tengo algunos dias hasta que Urahara habra el portal a la sociedad de almas" Ichigo seguian analizando la situación de todos sus amigos, intentando recordar lo mejor que podía cosas que pasaron hacía 7 años.

-Oye, ¿porque no se mueve?-Preguntó Jinta ya que había pasado como un minuto desde que Ichigo salió del agujero y aun no mostraba reacción alguna.

"Entonces si recuerdo bien, podría conseguir mi Bankai en solo un dia con el entrenamiento de Urahara que esta diseñado para 3 dias, ademas de que ya acepte completamente mi Zampaktou, mi hollow y mis poderes de Quincy por lo que deberia de tener mucho más poder que antes... quizas deberia de aprovechar la situación para liberar algo de estres" Pensó Ichigo formulando lo más rapido que podía un plan para desestresarse de todo lo que puede pasar en el futuro.

Por su parte Urahara y Jinta seguian observando la figura frente a ellos, el polvo hacía tiempo que se había disipado.

Ichigo aun estaba parado frente a ellos, con una extraña mascara con muchas lineas rojas sobre el ojo derecho de la mascara.

-Cuerpo de shinigami y una mascara de hollow, ¿que es, sinigami o hollow?-Preguntó Jinta al ver a Ichigo, aun inmóvil, a unos metros de distancia.

Unos ojos amarillos los observaron tras la mascara haciendo que Urahara desenvainara su espada.

Ichigo levanto su mano derecha y tomo el mango de su espada, despues golpeo con fuerza la mascara, la cual se desintegro en pedazos dejando ver el rostro de Ichigo.

Movio su mano un poco al igual que la vez anterior, su mente y recuerdos había regresado, pero al parecer su poder no. Su cuerpo era mucho más debil de lo que llegaria a ser.

Pero había algo extraño en Ichigo, esos ojos no eran los del mismo chico que había caido en ese agujero 3 dias atras, ¿qué demonios había pasado con Ichigo en tan poco tiempo?.

Era la duda que tenian tanto Urahara como Tessai.

Ichigo hizo lo posible por ocultar el dolor de su mirada con el pensamiento de la alegria que le traerian los siguientes minutos.

-¡Felicidades, lograste combertirte en shinigami a tiempo. Lección 2 completa!-Dijo Urahara mientras ocultaba su boca con su abanico.

Ichigo no sabía si reir o molestarse por las acciones de su amigo.

Siempre le parecio algo molesto que Urahara hiciera eso todo el maldito tiempo, pero desde el inicio de la guerra y desde que "eso" paso, Urahara rara vez sonreia, y verlo feliz despues de tanto le traia cierta alegría.

Pero eso tendría que esperar, era hora de una pequeña broma y para eso tenía que seguir en su papel.

-Callate, tramposo-Dijo Ichigo mientras golpeaba a Urahara en el rostro con el mango de su espada.

Urahar estaba en el suelo finjiendo estar seriamente lastimado por el pequeño golpe de Ichigo

-En el momento en que regrese fue cuando tu suerte se acabo-Dijo Ichigo con un tono "amenazante" al igual que la vez anterior.

Y no estaba mintiendo del todo, en el momento en que Ichigo regreso del futuro a ese momento exacto fue cuando la suerte de Urahara se había terminado.

-Te lo dije Urahara, que si lograba salir de ese hoyo te mataría-Dijo Ichigo apuntando con el filo de su espada rota hacía Urahara.

-Que bueno que tengas ese pensamiento Kurosaki-san, porque ahora vamos a comenzar la tercera parte de tu entrenamiento-Dijo Urahara aun confundido por la mirada de Ichigo.

-Pero yo ya termine la tercera parte-Lo interrumpio Ichigo.

-Pero ni siquiera sabes en que consiste-Dijo Urahara aun confundido por todo lo que pasaba.

-Urahara Kisuke, sera mejor que no nos subestimes-Djio Ichigo seriamente, algo que Urahara no se esperaba.

-¿Nos?, de que hablas, solo somos tu y yo-Dijo Urahara algo nervioso, era como si Ichigo ya hubiera hecho su entrenamiento.

-No creerías que lucharía contra un ex-capitan por mi cuenta o si, voy a necesitar la ayuda de mi Zampaktou-Djio Ichigo confiado, sabíendo que Urahara lo estaba subestimanto.

Urahara se quedo sin palabras al escuchar eso, no había manera de que Ichigo tuviera acceso a esa información. ¿Cómo lo supo?.

-Me parece que repentinamente sabes demasiado Kurosaki-san-Dijo Urahara mientras sacaba su Zampaktou de su baston.

-Mucho más de lo que te imaginas-Contestó Ichigo sonriendo, causando que Urahara se pusiera más alerta, si era posible.

-Despierta, Benihime-Dijo Urahara liberando su zampaktou, no podía darse el lujo de subestimar a alguien que sabía tanto, aun si no comprendia el porque demonios sabía tanto.

Ichigo se preparo, solo se tenía una oportunidad para decirlo asi que lo haria con estilo.

-Parte el cielo en pedazos, ¡Zangetsu!-Dijo mientras levantaba el mango de la espada, el cual se tranformo en la Zampaktou que tanto acostumbraba ver.

-Canta, Benihime-Dijo Urahara mientras levantaba justo a tiempo su Zampaktou.

En cuanto termino de liberar a Zangetsu lanzó un getsuga tenshou tan poderoso como le era posible con su cantidad actual de poder y sin ninguna invocación.

El escudo de sangre de Urahara fue completamente destrozado y el sombrero de Urahara recibio un pequeño golpe y callo a unos metros de distancia.

-Creo que quitarte el sombrero era la tercera prueba. Considerala completada-Dijo Ichigo triunfante mientras recargaba a Zangetsu en su hombro.

Urahara camino silenciosamente hasta su sombrero.

-Vaya, mi sombrero esta completamente arruinado-Djio Urahara mientras levantaba el sombrero y se lo ponía nuevamente-Pero hay cosas más importantes que eso en este momento.

En cuanto termino de hablar repentinamente uso a Benihime para atacar a Ichigo, el cual bloqueo su ataque sin problemas.

-Oye, crei que la prueba ya había terminado-Comentó Ichigo aun confiado, con un tono que realmente no usaba hace mucho tiempo.

-Sabes más de lo que deberias saber Kurosaki-san, ¿Porque?-Preguntó completamente serio Urahara, queria respuestas.

-Te propongo algo, si logras derrotarme sin usar ningun Kidou, ni tu Bankai te lo dire-Lo retó Ichigo, nuevamente mostrando conocimiento que no deberia de tener.

-¿Y porque deberia de aceptar?, podria ganarte con todo mi poder y obligarte a hablar-Dijo Urahara esperando que con una amenaza asi el chico se rindiera.

-¿Que pasa?, ¿el fundador del laboratorio de investigación y desarrollo tiene miedo de perder contra un shinigami novato que acaba de obtener sus poderes?-Dijo Ichigo de manera burlone.

Urahara no respondio nada, aun intentando adivinar como había obtenido Ichigo esa información.

Ichigo estaba haciendo todo lo posible por aguantarse la risa al ver la reacción de Urahara y saber que sin importar cuanto lo intentara no podría encontrar la respuesta.

-No se como sabes eso, pero claramente no eres un shinigami novato asi que no tengo porque contenerme-Dijo Urahara listo para lanzar el Bakudou más poderoso que tenía a disposicion para detener al chico.

-No vas a hacerme ningun daño, soy tu mejor opción para derrotar a Aizen y tu lo sabes-Dijo confiado Ichigo destruyendo el plan de Urahara.

-¿Cómo demonios sabes eso?-No había nadie a excepcion de el, Yoruichi, Tessai y los vizard que supiera hacerca de la traicion de Aizen. Ademas de que el ni siquiera deberia de saber que Aizen existe.

-Derrotame unicamente usando tu Shikai y te lo dire-Dijo Ichigo mientras apuntaba su Zampaktou hacía el.

-De acuerdo, veamos que tanto poder tienes realmente-Djio Urahara mientras caminaba hacía Ichigo.

Pero Urahara tenía una gran desventaja.

Ichigo ya había entrenado con él antes y ya conocia todos sus habitos y tecnicas.

Ichigo saltó directamente hacía Urahara el cual esquivo apenas su ataque, salto hacía la izquierda y contra ataco pero fue bloqueado facilmente por Ichigo.

Entonces antes de que Urahara intentara su siguiente movimiento Ichigo ataco de nuevo, exactamente igual a la vez anterior pero había algo extraño en la manera en que sostenia a Zangetsu, de la parte más lejana de la hoja cuando normalmente la toma de la aparte media de la empuñadura.

El golpe a causa de esto fue un poco más fuerte que el anterior, Ichigo entonces tomo a Zangetsu por la parte alta de la empuñadura y ataco de nuevo, con un golpe ligerametne más debil pero ligeramente más rapido.

Estos golpes no-uniformes dificultaban que Urahara pudiera leer los movimientos del chico.

Lucharon y lucharon durante casi 2 horas, hasta que Ichigo no pudo más.

-Parece ser que mi poder aun es muy pequeño para estas cosas-Dijo Ichigo mientras usaba a Zangetsu para apoyarse y mantenerse de pie.

-Aun no se de que hablas, pero no es normal que seas asi de fuerte. Deberias haber podido derrotar facilmente a los tipos que vinieron por Kuchiki-san con este poder, incluso si no tuvieran el sello liberado, mientras el capitan no usara su Bankai estarias bien-Contestó muy cansado y frustrado por el hecho de no haber podido leer sus movimientos nunca.

De no ser porque la anergía espiritual de Ichigo se agoto la pelea pudo haber terminado muy mal para el tendero.

-Pero cuando eso paso no tenia este poder-Contestó Ichigo aun recuperando el aliento.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Preguntó curioso Urahara, pensando que Ichigo tenía otra fuente de poder diferente a las que conocia.

-Era solo el poder de Rukia, mi Zampaktou seguia dormida dentro de mi-Contestó Ichigo mientras se paraba normalmente y sacaba a Zangetsu del suelo, donde la había puesto para apoyarse.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?-Preguntó más curioso Urahara.

-Tu me lo dijiste-Dijo Ichigo sabíendo la reacción que tendría su amigo.

Eso era oficialmente lo maximo que Urahara podía soportar.

Aun cuando él iba a decirle eso a Ichigo como explicación a todo el entrenamiento cuando terminara estaba seguro de que aun no se lo decía.

-Muy bien, gane tu pequeña apuesta, ahora responde Kurosaki-san, ¿como es que sabes tanto sobre mi?-Preguntó Urahara apuntando con Benihime al recien levantado Ichigo.

-El Hogyoku, parece ser que me mando al pasado 2 años-Minitó Ichigo, se supone que la guerra comenzaria en 2 años pero el venía de un tiempo cuando la guerra ya había terminado, aprovecharia esta oportunidad y se aseguraria de que la guerra terminara antes de comenzar- y en esos 2 años yo aprendí mucho más de lo que me gustaría sobre la sociedad de almas, es todo lo que te voy a decir-Dijo Ichigo mientras "envainaba" de nuevo su zampaktou, haciendo que las vendas de la empuñadura cubrieran la hoja y la ponia de nuevo sobre su espalda.

-No se de que hablas, el poder del Hogyoku es el de trascender la barrera entre hollow y shinigami-Él había creado el Hogyoku y estaba seguro de lo que su creación era capaz.

-El Hogyoku tiene la capacidad de convertir los deseos de su dueño en realidad, como tu lo que deseabas era que sirviera para trascender la barrera entre hollow y shinigami, así que esa era su función. Aunque ni tu Hogyoku ni el de Aizen estaban completos cuando los intentaron usar por lo que es normal que no sepas esto-Explico Ichigo mientras caminaba lentamente hacía la salida seguido muy de cerca por Urahara.

-¿Qué es realmente el Hogyoku?-Preguntó Urahara al chico.

Si Ichigo tenía razón, entonces había creado accidentalmente un objeto que le permitia ser invencible. Aun si el Hogyoku estaba incompleto, era algo increible.

Con un descubrimiento asi sería ascendido a la división 0 aun sin ser parte del Seireitei.

Tenía que asegurarse de que esto se mantuviera en secreto, a diferencia de casi todos los demas el no tenia interes alguno en dejar de lado todo lo que conocía por ir a trabajar como guardaespaldas de "algo" como el rey.

-No me preguntes a mi, tu lo creaste. Por cierto te voy a pedir que esto quede entre tu y yo, ni siquiera Yoruichi debe de saberlo-Dijo Ichigo mientras llegaba hasta la escalera.

-¿Porque no quieres que nadie sepa la verdad?-Preguntó curioso, si decia la verdad entonces era una oportunidad unica.

-Porque Aizen es demasiado poderoso para ser detenido por nosotros en este momento, y la sociedad de almas no va a escuchar nada de lo que les digamos hasta que descubran su traicion, recuerda que tu, Yoruichi, Tessai y los vizard fueron exiliados-Dijo en un tono cansado mientras comenzaba a subir por la escalera.

Ichigo seguia revelando información que solo podía saber si lo que le había dicho a Urahara era verdad, esto para convencer al tendero cosa que estaba logrando.

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta, ¿porque no quieres que nadie sepa la verdad?-Seguian sin entender las razones de Ichigo.

-Aun no se como, pero Aizen me ha vigilado desde el día en que nací, solo cuando estoy en este lugar o con los Vizard estoy a salvo de él, pero si se da cuenta de lo que sé entonces va a cambiar sus planes y vamos a perder nuestra única ventaja-Dijo en un tono completamente serio mientras seguia subiendo por la escalera.

-Aun así, si ellos supieran la verdad serian capaces de prepararse y no cometer los mismo errores-Evidentemente Urahara se estaba refiriendo al Gotei 13.

-Yo les diré la verdad conforme vallan siendo capaces de aceptarla, ademas solo tengo que mantener mi tapadera hasta que su traición se descubra-Dijo Ichigo terminando de discutir el tema.

Ichigo termino de subir la escalera y se quejo de lo larga que era antes de salir a buscar a sus amigos.

Despues de la batalla final realmente necesitaba ver a sus amigos nuevamente, pero como las dimensiones no estaban muy estables despues de una pelea entre el rey de la sociedad de almas contra Ichigo usando una pequeña fracción del poder de un dios... no tuvo oportunidad si quiera de saber como estaban.

Lo unico que sabía era que estaban vivos, por lo menos los que quedaron.

Pero sería algo extraño, en esta epoca no era tan cercano a sus amigos como lo era 7 años en el futuro, ni siquiera con Sado.

Se dirigió a la puerta pero al abrir se encontro con algo que lo detuvo en seco.

Ichigo se encontró frente a frente con Ishida, Chad e Inoue.

"¿Qué hacen aqui?, no deberian de estar aqui, deberian de estar entrenando cada uno por su cuenta" Pensó Ichigo sin saber como reaccionar.

Pero entonces noto algo extraño en sus ojos.

La manera en la que lo miraban no era la que deberían tener, era identica a la ultima vez que los vio, al final de la guerra.

-Ichigo-Dijo Ishida sin saber como comenzar a hablar.

Ichigo no contesto, regreso lentamente a la tienda de Urahara seguido de sus 3 amigos.

 **Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Con respecto al comentario de** Naruto Kurosaki Uzumaki **, Aun si no es un fic harem, que no digo que no lo sea, es decir que no incluya a Yoruichi ni a alguna otra chica(porque un fic harem TIENE que incluir a Yoruichi), voy a incluir a Rukia y Orihime, aunque Orihime va a estar un poco OoC y no se va a morir de nervios por estar cerca de Ichigo.  
**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE: En mi fic, "Algunas deudas que pagar", puse una nota diciendo que lo iba a pausar temporalmente con el fin de escribir este fic, pero hay algunas cosas que van a estar en ambos fics, asi que NECESITO avanzar con mi otro fic, con el fin de evitar posibles Spoilers y como me di cuenta de esto hace poco y no tenia realmente planeado continuar mi otro fic... me ha estado tomando mucho más tiempo del anticipado.**

 **NOTA no tan importante: "Spoilers" Manga 676. ¡INSISTO EN QUE ALGUIEN ME ESTA ROBANDO LAS IDEAS!.**

 **Capitulo 2:Volviendo a comenzar.**

Esa era una situación muy extraña.

Después de viajar en el tiempo y "completar" su entrenamiento con Urahara Ichigo salio de la tienda para visitar a sus amigos, pero por algun motivo esos mismos amigos estaban parados frente a la tienda de Urahara, cuando deberían de estar entrenando por su cuenta y ahora Ichigo se encontraba parado dentro de la tienda de Urahara.

Lo único que hizo después de reencontrarse con ellos fue regresar dentro de a tienda.

Frente a él se encontraba Ishida, Inoue y Sado.

-Así que tu también recuerdas todo-Dijo Ichigo sintiendo algo de tensión dejar sus hombros.

Después de todo, no estaba tan solo en esta época como había pensado.

-¿Cómo supiste?-Preguntó curioso Ishida feliz de que Ichigo también recordara todo.

-Tu no me llamarías Ichigo en esta época ni aunque te pagaran un millón de dolares-Contestó Ichigo sonriendo ligeramente al recordar aquellos viejos tiempos, lo cuales aun no pasaban.

Era tan extraño pensar en todo eso que dejaría de hacerlo.

-Buen punto-Contesto Ishida concordando con Ichigo, pero su intención nunca fue la de intentar engañar a Ichigo si no de decirle la verdad sin que Aizen lo notara.

Así que de una manera u otra todo salio bien.

Solo desearía saber de que manera los había estado espiando Aizen y en que lugares estaban a salvo.

-¿Entonces que tanto recuerdan?-Preguntó Ichigo mientras caminaba hacía la pequeña mesa de té de Urahara y se sentaba.

-Yo recuerdo todo lo que paso hasta el final de la guerra, se que tan solo una semana después de que terminara estamos aquí-Contestó Inoue casualmente mientras imitaba a Ichigo.

-Lo mismo yo-Contesto Sado mientras imitaba a Inoue.

-Yo recuerdo mi muerte-Contestó Ishida quien se quedo parado en ese mismo lugar esperando una respuesta.

-Hablaremos de eso en otro lugar-Respondió rápidamente Ichigo.

-¿Cual es el problema?, ¿porque no aquí?-Preguntó Ishida, quien no comprendía la respuesta de Ichigo.

-Parece ser que Urahara no recuerda nada-Dijo Ichigo sorprendiendo a Ishida, pero no a Sado ni a Inoue.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Ishida, esperaba que todos recordaran todo y evitarse problemas.

-Lo que oyeron, parece ser que Urahara no recuerda nada-Repitió Ichigo algo extrañado por la falta de reacción de Inoue y Sado, pero pronto comprendió porque.

-Tampoco Yoruichi-san-Agregó Inoue.

-¿Porque solo nosotros recordamos todo?-Preguntó Ichigo curioso. Esperaba que todos los demás si recordaran y que Urahara fuera un caso especial.

-Quizás porque seguimos vivos-Dijo Sado ya que era lo único que tenían en común, los 4 ya que todos sus poderes tenían un origen diferente y era lo único que no compartían con Urahara.

-Puede ser, ¿pero eso que tiene que ver?-Contestó Ishida mientras intentaba encontrar la respuesta.

-Puede que Sado-kun tenga razón, y creo tener la respuesta a a esa pregunta-Contestó Urahara mientras entraba en la habitación.

Estaban tan acostumbrados a la presencia del tendero que no notaron estaba escuchando a escondidas.

Urahara había llegado un momento antes y había estado escuchando toda la conversación.

-Al ser seres vivos es más fácil para ustedes el adaptarse a los cambios, si lo que dicen es verdad entonces yo también obtuve todos esos recuerdos, pero decidí olvidar los porque no pensé que fueran importantes-Contestó intentando recordar lo que había olvidado, pero tal y como suena era imposible.

Pero ahora que la teoría de Ichigo se había confirmado con la presencia de 3 personas que parecían estar en la misma situación, podría preguntarles sobre todo lo que había olvidado.

-¿De que estas hablando?-Preguntó Ichigo extrañado de que no dijera nada antes.

-Pues estaba entrenando a Kurosaki-san cuando por algún motivo comencé a recordar cosas que aun no había vivido, pensé que era extraño por un momento y decidí que era algo imposible recordar el futuro, así que decidí olvidar lo. Yo hice todo esto sin darme cuenta y solo lo pude notar ahora que intente recordar exactamente lo que paso cuando Kurosaki-san salió de ese agujero, pero solo recuerdo haber olvidado cosas, no recuerdo exactamente que cosas olvide-Explico Urahara.

Los 5 se quedaron en silencio por un momento.

-Quizás todos lo recordaron, pero inconscientemente decidieron olvidar lo-Esa era la teoría que había desarrollado y la única respuesta en la que podía pensar en ese momento.

Esta era una revelación que ninguno se esperaba.

Eso quería decir que nadie en la sociedad de almas recordaba nada, y que todos sus amigos en el mundo humano si lo hacían.

-¿Entonces Ururu y Jinta?-Preguntó Inoue, según Ichigo ambos habían estado presentes en su entrenamiento así que deberían de estar por allí.

-No lo se, ambos salieron a hacer las compras cuando comencé la ultima fase de entrenamiento de Kurosaki-san, normalmente abrían estado presentes pero la inesperada situación me hizo tomar medidas así que Tessai se los llevo por un rato-Contestó Urahara al ver la duda de la única mujer presente.

-Tengo que ir a casa-Dijo Ichigo mientras recordaba la ultima vez que había visto a sus hermanas.

-¿Y donde nos vamos a reunir?-Preguntó Sado quien conocía el objetivo de Ichigo mejor que nadie.

El también había visitado su hogar primero.

Ishida e Inoue no tenían a nadie a quien visitar en casa, la familia de Inoue eran sus amigos y el padre de Ishida se encontraba trabajando.

Ademas no se despertaron en casa sabiendo todo eso, habían sido regresados a este punto exacto de este día y si la teoría de Urahara era correcta entonces el padre de Ishida también recordaba todo.

Ishida aun no estaba listo para confrontarlo después de la ultima vez que se vieron.

-En casa de Ishida, si Urahara tiene razón entonces el padre de Ishida podrá recordar todo y como no podemos saber como nos esta espiando Aizen, en casa de Ishida estaremos a salvo-Dijo Ichigo mientras comenzaba a levantarse.

-¿Y cuanto te vas a tardar?, no tenemos realmente mucha prisa-Dijo Ishida comprendiendo la prisa de Ichigo mejor que nadie, el también quería ver a su familia, pero no podía, aun no.

-No se preocupen, no tardare, no tenemos el poder para darnos el lujo de perder el tiempo... aun-Dijo Ichigo anunciando discretamente el plan.

Entrenar hasta obtener el poder necesario y disfrutar un poco de esta oportunidad única para disfrutar de la vida y reírse de todos los demás.

Salieron de la tienda de Urahara.

Ichigo rumbo a su casa y Sado, Inoue e Ishida a la casa de este ultimo, a preparar todo y poner a Ishida al corriente con lo que sucedió en la semana tras su muerte.

Ichigo entro en su mundo interno mientras su cuerpo caminaba de manera automática a hacía su casa.

Al entrar le era imposible ver el cielo, una gran pared de nubes negras lo tapaba.

-Lo siento-Fue lo primero que dijo Ichigo a las 2 figuras que allí se encontraban.

-¿Porque te disculpas Ichigo?-Pregunto un hombre de atuendo negro parado a unos metros de él.

-No he estado "bien" desde hace mucho tiempo, un año después de que todo se fuera al demonio... el clima debe haber sido horrible-Dijo recordando lo que sintió al ver a su padre morir, a ver a Rukia morir, a ver a sus hermanas morir.

-La verdad no llovió, no cayó ni una sola gota a pesar de que el cielo estaba completamente nublado-Dijo Shiro con un tono triste, parecía mentira que el hollow asesino psicópata dentro de Ichigo pudiera sentir tristeza, pero Ichigo sabía que el no era un simple hollow, era una parte de su alma y sentía lo mismo que él.

-Es mejor llorar y dejar que el agua salga de las nubes, para poder ver el cielo tras ellas-Dijo Zangetsu.

-Gracias chicos y lo siento, creo que pronto va a comenzar a llover-Dijo Ichigo mientras poco a poco era mojado por las gotas de lluvia.

Era la primera vez que estaban felices de que lloviera.

Solo les quedaba esperar que la lluvia terminara y que las nubes desaparecieran.

Ichigo finalmente estaba comenzando a avanzar de nuevo.

Después de que la guerra termino Ichigo negó completamente cualquier clase de sentimientos, y el mundo interno de Ichigo quedo congelado, dejo de moverse, dejo de avanzar.

Ahora la lluvia caía, el mundo seguía su curso nuevamente, para bien o para mal.

Pero desde que la guerra había tomado su primera victima frente a Ichigo, había descubierto que no existía realmente algo como el bien y el mal.

Pero ya había pasado, y ahora era finalmente el tiempo de seguir adelante.

-Retrocede y morirás-Dijo Zangetsu recordando a Ichigo lo que le había dicho la primera vez que fue liberado.

-Duda y morirás-Siguió Shiro antes de desaparecer y unirse a Zangetsu.

-El único camino a seguir es hacia a delante-Dijo Ichigo antes de cerrar los ojos.

Cuando los abrió nuevamente estaba de regreso en el mundo humano, a tan solo unos metros de su casa.

Ahora no estaba seguro de lo que debería de hacer.

Finalmente estaba en casa y si todas las teorías eran ciertas entonces sus hermanas y su padre estarían vivas, finalmente podía ver a su familia nuevamente.

Pero el recuerdo no le permitía entrar en esa casa, tenia miedo de lo que podría encontrar, pero solo había una camino que seguir.

Hacia adelante, ya no podía darse el lujo de quedarse parado sin hacer nada, tenia que avanzar.

Ichigo abrió la puerta solo para encontrarse frente a frente con Yuzu y Karin quienes aparentemente se disponían a salir de la casa.

-ONI-CHAN-Grito Yuzu llorando en cuanto vio a Ichigo y salto a abrazarlo.

-Ichi-nii...-Dijo Karin mientras fallaba al contener las lagrimas y corría hacía Ichigo para darle un abrazo al igual que su hermana.

La reacción de ambas sorprendió un poco a Ichigo.

-Yo también las extrañe-Dijo Ichigo mientras le regresaba el abrazo.

Se quedaron asi unos momentos, disfrutando de la seguridad que les proporcionaba la presencia de los demás.

-¿Qué esta pasando?, repentinamente aparecimos aquí-Preguntó Yuzu algo más calmada.

-Lo ultimo que recordamos es ir a dormir, entonces aparecimos aquí a la mitad del día y al parecer nos encogimos-Dijo Karin aun un poco alterada, pero tranquila de ver a su hermano con ellas.

Lo que sea que haya pasado, Ichigo las protegería.

-No se que tan difícil sea de creer esto a estas alturas, pero parece que semi-viajamos al pasado-Dijo Ichigo algo temeroso de la reacción que pudieran tener.

Ya hacía tiempo que sabían sobre la sociedad de almas, de shinigamis, hollow, la guerra y todo lo que Ichigo y compañía habían hecho.

Pero de eso a que te digan que viajaste en el tiempo hay mucha diferencia.

-¿Qué?-Preguntaron ambas sin creer lo que habían oído.

-Aparentemente ustedes también recuerdan todo lo que paso así que lo diré de manera resumida, el Hogyoku, la esfera azul que tenía conmigo la vez pasada que nos vimos tiene la capacidad para cumplir los deseos de su usuario, que era yo, siempre y cuando sea realmente lo que el usuario desea y no lo que _tiene_ que desear-Explico Ichigo lo mejor que pudo.

-¿Y que deseaste?-Preguntó curiosa Yuzu.

Ichigo no sabía como decirles que ambas habían muerto, no era algo que le gustara recordar.

-Desee volver a este tiempo para evitar tanta muerte en la guerra, así que supongo que cumplió mi deseo. Pero al parecer el viejo no recuerda nada-Dijo Ichigo y técnicamente no era una mentira.

-Ya se, cuando le dijimos que nos habíamos encogido actuó como si estuviéramos locas, también se preocupo al vernos llorar, pero no nos esperábamos encontrarlo con vida. De alguna manera nos sorprendió más encogernos que verlo vivo nuevamente... yo tampoco entiendo como eso puede tener sentido-Dijo Karin en un tono triste al recordar la muerte de su padre.

-Supongo que nunca aceptamos su muerte-Dijo Ichigo tristemente.

-Creo que no deberíamos de hablar de eso-Interrumpió Yuzu al ver hacía donde se dirigía la conversación.

Era extraño que sus 2 hermanos, que se supone son más fuertes que ella, fueran tan frágiles emocionalmente.

-Concuerdo, ¿pero porque el viejo no recuerda nada?-Preguntó Karin quien aun no lo entendía del todo.

-Como saben, el viejo es un ex-sihinigami, al parecer esto significa que si obtuvo todos los recuerdos que nosotros tenemos, pero como no sabe como los obtuvo decidió tomarlo como un sueño o algo así y olvidarlo-Dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa algo macabra.

-Ya veo-Dijo Karin con la misma sonrisa.

Con esto podrían divertirse a costa del viejo por un buen tiempo.

-Aun no entiendo-Dijo Yuzu mientras veía la sonrisa de sus hermanos, la cual tampoco entendía.

-No se preocupen, dentro de unos días voy a ir a la sociedad de almas a rescatar a Rukia. Actúen como si nada hasta entonces, ¿quieren?-Dijo Ichigo algo tranquilo de ver a sus hermanas en buen estado.

Tenia miedo de que, al igual que Ishida, recordaran sus muertes.

-Claro, déjanos esto a nosotras-Dijeron ambas decididas.

-Bien, me tengo que ir con Uryuu, vamos a tener una pequeña reunión estratégica-Dijo Ichigo sin revelar mucho, sabía que Urahara había protegido tambien su casa, y que Ryuken había hecho lo mismo con la suya, pero no estaba de más tomar precauciones.

-Claro, me saludas a Orihime-chan-Se despidió Yuzu.

-Suerte, Ichi-nii-Agrego Karin.

-Gracias-Dijo Ichigo mientras les daba un ultimo abrazó.

Tras decir eso Ichigo salió de su casa, le habría gustado quedarse más tiempo pero la sensación de dolor al recordar la muerte de sus hermanas no lo hacía fácil.

Por otra parte gracias a la cercanía que siempre tuvieron, el ponerse de acuerdo incluso en esas circunstancias resultaba tan fácil que era algo aterrador para lo demás, pero para los hermanos Kurosaki era tan solo su forma de ser.

Ichigo se dirigió hacia la casa de Ishida, la cual era mucho más modesta de lo que uno pensaría, peor según Ishida en esa casa había vivido su madre, y ni e ni su padre querían irse así que a pesar de tener tanto dinero se quedaron allí.

Ichigo fue detenido por un abrazó de Orihime en cuanto entro por la puerta.

Se sorprendió un poco pero entendió la situación rápidamente.

-Tranquila hime-chan, todo va a estar bien-Dijo Ichigo acariciando levemente la cabeza de Orihime, si alguien los viera en ese momento posiblemente entraría en pánico o algo así.

Después de todo se habían vuelto mucho más cercanos en 7 años, sobre todo durante los 5 de guerra, y Orihime ya había dejado de ser una niña que necesitaba protección.

Pero Ichigo nunca tuvo una relación sentimental estable con nadie, tuvo pocas relaciones inestables con diferentes chicas, pero ninguna duro más de 2 semanas, y ninguna termino bien.

La guerra se las arrebato todas, de una manera u otra.

-Ichigo-kun...-Dijo un poco más tranquila mientras se separaba un poco de Ichigo.

Los 4 amigos se reunieron en al habitación de Ishida para discutir lo que había pasado y lo que harían a continuación.

-¿Qué paso después Ichigo?-Pregunto Ishida, quien había muerto antes de que la pelea final entren Ichigo y Yhwach pasara.

Cuando recién se habían conocido, Ishida nunca llegó a pensar que serían algo más que compañeros causales, y mírenlos ahora.

Esos 4 son los mejores amigos que existen, bueno de hecho faltan 2 en ese grupo, pero ellos 2 se fueron un año antes del final de la guerra, y nunca se van a perdonar por permitir que eso pasara.

-Después de que la guerra termino el espacio entre dimensiones se agrando, nos iba a costar mucho tiempo el volver a ser capaces de viajar al mundo humano y a hueco mundo-Explico Ichigo, quien en los 5 años de guerra había aprendido todo lo necesario acerca de viajes dimensionales, Shinigamis, Quincy, Hollow y el rey de la sociedad de almas.

Ishida cerro los ojos, respiro profundamente y se preparo para hacer una pregunta que sabia Ichigo no deseaba contestar.

-¿Sirvió de algo?-Preguntó Ishida sin abrir los ojos.

Inoue y Sado miraron directamente a Ichigo esperando por la respuesta, pero Ichigo no estaba seguro de si debería responder.

-Mi muerte, ¿sirvió de algo?-Pregunto nuevamente mientras abría un poco los ojos y miraba a Ichigo.

-Si, Yhwach tenia bloqueado mi conexión con el Hogyoku, cuando lo traicionaste el perdió por un momento la mayoría de su poder y fui capaz de obtener el Hogyoku una vez más, fue gracias a tu sacrifico que ganamos y no, no voy a dejar que lo hagas de nuevo. Primero muerto-La respuesta de Ichigo no dejaba lugar a dudas sobre esto ultimo.

-No te preocupes no tengo deseos de morir, tenemos 2 años para pensar en una manera de derrotarlo, la ultima vez la guerra duro 5 años, quizás podamos hacer la siguiente un poco más corta-Contesto Ishida aligerando un poco en ambiente.

-Primero necesitamos entrenar, nuestra fuerza no es la misma que en el futuro-Dijo Sado retomando el punto principal de la reunión, lo que harían a partir de ahora.

Era algo extraño que Sado hablara, el por lo regular se mantenía en segundo plano, hasta que alguien se metía con sus amigos.

La verdad nunca habría pensado que una vieja promesa con Ichigo lo haría llegar a combatir en una guerra que había durado más de mil años, entre 2 grupos de personas con poderes espirituales que desafiaban lógica, al lado de un dios, contra un rey celestial.

Pero hubo muchas cosas que ninguno de ellos jamas habría imaginado podrían pasar, sin embargo todas pasaron y solo ellos 4 sabían sobre eso.

-Cierto, por lo menos recordamos la manera de obtenerla-Dijo Ichigo con algo de optimismo.

-Supongo que entrenaremos juntos-Dijo Ishida, a lo que los 3 asintieron.

-Quizás sea lo mejor, no creo que acepten muy bien eso de matarse durante una pelea de entrenamiento-Comentó casualmente Inoue, realmente habían cambiado mucho para poder decir algo así y que a nadie le pareciera algo extraño.

-Ademas lo primero es que Orihime recupere sus poderes, por lo menos en lo que a curación se refiere-Dijo Ichigo. Cuando Orihime obtenga de vuela sus poderes entonces podrían entrenar tranquilos, sabiendo que sin importar lo que pasara no perderían a nadie.

-Cierto, pero me tomo mucho tiempo el poder rechazar solamente las heridas, no creo conseguir ese poder a tiempo para entrenar e ir a rescatar a Rukia-san-Dijo Inoue recordando la poca capacidad de sus habilidades en ese momento.

-Tienes razón, pero de lo contrario nuestro cuerpo y nuestro reiatsu no van a mejorar, van a ser regresados al mismo estado que estaban a inicio del entrenamiento-Dijo Ishida pensando en una manera de solucionar las cosas.

-Quizás solo sea necesario que pueda regresar a alguien a la vida-Comento Sado, quien ya había pensado en eso mientras esperaban a Ichigo.

-Claro, las termas de Urahara, buena idea Chad-Dijo Ichigo quien después de escuchar la idea de Sado pensó en lo mismo que él.

-Cierto, las usamos mucho en la guerra, con esas termas podríamos recuperarnos en unas horas de cualquier herida, y no sería necesario perder todo nuestro progreso-Dijo Ishida recordando un poco las batallas iniciales en las que acaban tan heridos que Inoue sola no podía curarlos a todos.

Ademas de que Inoue no se podía curara a si mismo en ese momento y le tomo 2 años de guerra aprender.

-Como sea, primero lo primero. Necesitamos aumentar lo más rápido posible nuestro poder-Dijo Ichigo

-Hay que ir a la sociedad de almas, los poderes de todos crecerán más rápido allí y creo que podemos entrar y llegar hasta la base de entrenamiento sin ser vistos-Dijo Inoue, recordando la velocidad en la que crecían su poderes en la sociedad de almas.

-Después solo tenemos que fingir que llegamos el mismo día que la vez anterior y repetirlo todo-Comento Sado.

-Exacto, no podemos permitir que Aizen sospeche, es por eso que nos reunimos en casa de Uryuu, su padre protegió este lugar de cualquier cosa que un shinigami pueda hacer, al igual que Urahara y los Vizard, mientras no estemos en ninguno de estos lugares tienen que tener cuidado de no dar indicios de que sabemos lo que pasara en el futuro-

-¿Y que vas a hacer después de que se descubra su traición?-Pregunto Ishida curioso, pues Aizen había sido de mucha ayuda en la guerra, pero en ese momento era muy peligroso.

-Voy a hacer lo posible por no mostrar mi verdadero poder, pero para poder hacer eso y tener un "verdadero poder" que ocultar necesitaremos entrenar mucho-Dijo Ichigo pensando en la manera de detener a Aizen sin sacrificar su poder.

-Pues no perdamos el tiempo-Dijo Inoue, quien no quería volver a ver a Ichigo de "esa" manera en la que lo dejo la guerra.

Y no lo hicieron.

La vida les había dado una segunda oportunidad a todos ellos, una oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien y no pensaban desaprovecharla.

 **Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 3: No hay paradas hasta llegar al destino.**

El "plan" ya estaba hecho.

Ichigo, Ishida, Sado e Inoue no planeaban cometer los mismos errores.

Iban a aprovechar la única y mayor ventaja que alguna vez tendrían.

Conocimiento.

Sabían todo lo que tenían que saber acerca de su enemigo inmediato, la sociedad de almas.

Y sabían todo acerca de sus próximos enemigos.

Pero solo conocimiento no seria suficiente para poder cambiar las cosas y evitar la tragedia que pasaría en la guerra si no eran capacez de hacer algo al respecto.

Así que Ichigo tenía que hacer una cosa, algo que no le gustaba hacer pero que había hecho durante prácticamente todo el "tiempo libre" que tuvo durante la guerra... entrenar.

Y solo había una persona con la que Ichigo podía entrenar realmente si tener que contenerse.

Y este momento se encontraba en cierta zona de entrenamiento debajo de cierta tienda.

-Así tengo mucho conocimiento sobre mi poder y una cantidad estúpidamente grande reiatsu y se como controlarlo a la perfección, pero mi cuerpo aun no esta preparado, así que necesito entrenar-Explico Ichigo a Urahara el porque de su deseo de entrenar.

-Me parece un gran plan, ademas ahora que se sobre tu poder no necesitare contenerme y me servirá a mi también de entrenamiento-Comentó Urahara algo feliz, principalmente porque podía analizar los poderes y habilidades de Ichigo mediante el entrenamiento.

-Por cierto Urahara-Dijo Ichigo al tendero, quien se encontraba de espaldas y lentamente se giraba hacia el, solo para ver una mascara de hueso con lineas rojas verticales y unos ojos amarillos.

-¿Si, Kurosaki-san?-Dijo sonriente mientras poco a poco perdía la sonrisa al darse cuenta de lo que veía.

-¡CERO!-Gritó Ichigo, lanzando una gran energía roja de la punta de sus dedos.

Ichigo estaba parado frente a él, con la misma mascara que tenía cuando salio del agujero.

A decir verdad Ichigo no estaba seguro de si podría siquiera invocar su mascara hollow, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo.

-Yo también soy un Vizard-Dijo a Urahara el cual básicamente se había tirado pecho tierra para esquivar el ataque a tiempo.

-¿No es un poco injusto?-Pregunto Urahara fingiendo nerviosismo mientras se levantaba.

-Tienes más de 100 años de experiencia más que yo, eso es injusto. Mi poder solamente reduce un poco esa injusticia-Contesto Ichigo aunque para ser honestos, en 5 años de luchar prácticamente todo el día en la guerra mientras Urahara planeaba una manera de terminarla se podría decir que Ichigo tenia más experiencia en el campo de batalla que Urahara.

Después de todo él era un científico, su mayor fortaleza era su mente, no su cuerpo, y en ese aspecto superaba por mucho a cualquier persona que Ichigo conociera.

Ademas de que Urahara tenía mucho entrenamiento y experiencia de combate, pero la experiencia de 5 años de pelear a muerte casi todos los días no pueden ser igualados fácilmente, ademas de la experiencia que Ichigo había obtenido en su "aventura" de salvar a Rukia y detener a Aizen.

El entrenamiento no fue fácil para ninguno de los 2.

Ichigo conocía muy bien todos los movimientos de Urahara, pero le faltaba mucho poder para ser capaz de contrarrestarlo.

Urahara por su parte no conocía los movimientos de Ichigo y le era imposible leerlos ya que Ichigo no tenía un ritmo regular, ademas de que cambiaba su estilo de pelea en intervalos de tiempo indeterminados.

Ademas de que a todo eso se le suma la lucha mental de Urahara por entender como y cuando aprendió a luchar de esa manera.

=Unas horas después=

Ichigo y Urahara se encontraban recuperándose del entrenamiento en la zona de aguas termales.

-¿Sabes?, debería de estar más molesto contigo por lo que hiciste con Rukia-Dijo Ichigo repentinamente en un tono casual.

-¿De que hablas Kurosaki-san?-Pregunto Urahara fingiendo ignorancia.

-De esconder el Hogyoku dentro del Gigai que le diste para que usara, vengo del futuro Urahara, después de derrotar a Aizen me contaste absolutamente todo lo que habías hecho que estuviera o pudiera llegar a estar relacionado conmigo-Dijo Ichigo tranquilamente.

Urahara no sabía muy bien que hacer en ese momento, pero teniendo en cuenta la "evidencia" que tenía Ichigo, es decir, todo lo que sabía que no debería de saber, solo podía pensar que lo que decía era verdad y en ese caso no tenía sentido intentar mentir.

-Esa era la mejor manera de ocultarlo, unos días más y habría quedado oculto por siempre-Dijo Urahara explicando ligeramente su plan.

-Entonces deberías de haber evitado que se la llevaran-Dijo Ichigo con el mismo tono relajado.

-Entonces el Sereitei vendría por mi directamente, faltaban varios días más, habrían venido por ella antes de que ese plazo se cumpliera y todo se iría a la basura-Se quejó Urahara, no con Ichigo, si no porque su plan se había estropeado por su culpa.

Él estaba allí cuando el Menos apareció en la ciudad, pudo haberlo detenido en persona y eso habría evitado que vinieran por Rukia, pero observar a Ichigo, y ver si podía resolverlo por su cuenta.

-Yo lo se, es por eso que no estoy molesto. Pero recordando todo lo que paso debido a eso, no puedo evitar pensar que debería de estar molesto, aun si no lo estoy-Dijo Ichigo mientras habría los ojos y salia de las termas.

Unos minutos después Urahara también salio, pero cuando se disponía a salir de la zona de entrenamiento se encontró con Ichigo.

Estaba sentado en unas rocas cercanas a la salida, con la mirada perdida obviamente sumido en sus pensamiento.

Pero lo extraño era su mirada, llena de dolor y arrepentimiento, pero al mismo tiempo llena de esperanza.

-¿Que paso contigo Kurosaki-san?-Preguntó Urahara para si mismo en voz alta.

-¿De que hablas?-Preguntó Ichigo, quien había alcanzado a escucharlo y pensó se lo había preguntado a él.

Urahara tardo un momento en contestar, esta era una buena oportunidad para obtener respuestas aun si no lo había planeado de esa manera.

-Aun si vienes de 2 años en el futuro tendrías tan solo 17 años, quizás 18. No deberías de tener una mirada así de oscura-

-Tan solo diré que finalmente comprendí lo que una guerra significa-Dijo Ichigo recordando los 5 años de lucha y muerte que significo la guerra y de los que Urahara no tenía ningún conocimiento.

-Entonces... ¿perdimos?-Eso era algo que no sabía como afrontar.

-No, sobrevivimos, aunque tampoco podría decir que ganamos, cuando esta guerra termine les diré todo lo que necesitan saber, mientras tanto sera mejor que busques la manera de detener a Aizen, la ultima vez estuvo demasiado cerca-Dijo Ichigo recordando lo que paso en la batalla final y negándose a decir que habían ganado.

Si Urahara no hubiera usado ese Bakudou oculto, entonces todo se habría ido realmente al demonio.

Pero esta vez estaba muy confiado en que sería capaz de derrotar a Aizen sin necesidad de ese sello.

Después de todo nadie comprendía a su pequeño amigo mejor que él, ya que su amigo también funcionaba a base de instintos.

-Urahara-san, necesito pedirte un favor-Dijo Ichigo recordando ciertas cosas que había pasado durante la guerra que podía empezar a arreglar.

-Claro, ¿que clase de favor?-Preguntó Urahara algo interesado en lo que alguien que, aparentemente, venia del futuro podía pedir.

-Uno personal-Respondió Ichigo en un tono un poco más serio.

=Al día siguiente=

Ichigo, Ishida, Inoue, Sado, Yoruichi y Urahara se encontraban en la zona de entrenamiento parados frente a una extraña puerta, la cual era realmente el portal hacia la sociedad de almas.

-La ejecución de Rukia será en unos días, la mejor opción es ir lo más rápido posible a la sociedad de almas y esperar allí el momento oportuno para salvarla-Dijo Ichigo su plan rápidamente.

-¿No sería mejor entrenar aquí y después ir a la sociedad de almas?-Preguntó Yoruichi confundida por su "plan".

Hasta donde sabía el plan de Urahara consistía en enviarlos en algunos días más y era extraño que el tendero modificara así sus planes sin decirle a ella.

-Urahara me lo explico, hay una segunda liberación para una Zampaktou, el Bankai. Sin embargo el proceso para conseguirlo es increíblemente difícil y lento pero él creo un método para lograrlo en tan solo 3 días-Dijo Ichigo rápidamente la excusa que había planeado para esa pregunta.

-¿Y porque no consigues ese bankai aquí?, de esa manera cuando lleguemos allá podemos acabar con todo mucho más rápido-Preguntó Inoue para mantener las apariencias frente a Yoruichi, aunque sabía que si iban a entrenar con ella presente tendrían que decirle tarde o temprano.

Pero incluso Orihime pensaba que sería una lastima desperdiciar esta oportunidad para burlarse de Yoruichi.

Sería una oportunidad única en la vida y ninguno de ellos 4 iba a dejarla pasar.

-No puedo utilizar ese método aquí, tiene que ser en la sociedad de almas, ya que allá la energía espiritual es mucho mayor que aquí-Dijo Ichigo siguiente el juego de Inoue.

-Así que tu poder aumenta más rápido si estas en la sociedad de almas-Comento Ishida pensando en su ultima batalla contra Renji, que para Ishida había pasado hace 7 años pero tenía una realmente buena memoria.

Aunque él haya aumentado mucho su fuerza aparentemente el "idiota de cabello rojo" contra el que había peleado y perdido también y eso quería decir que si no se volvía lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotar por lo menos a un teniente en una lucha directa, no sería capaz de derrotar a un capitán por más técnicas y trampas que utilizara, y sacrificar sus poderes para derrotar a Mayuri ya no era una opción.

Tenía un largo camino por delante, pero tenía confianza y a unos grandes amigos.

Con Ichigo, Chad y Orihime junto a él sabía que iba a lograrlo.

-No solo los míos, todos nuestros poderes de harán mucho más poderosos mucho más rápido en la sociedad de almas-Dijo Ichigo consciente de que era verdad en el caso de él, Ishida e Inoue pero no tanto en el caso de Chad, pero eso también tenía una solución.

-Pero faltan muchos días para la ejecución de Rukia, ¿donde se piensan quedar mientras tanto?-Preguntó nuevamente Yoruichi mientras pensaba en algún lugar en el que estuvieran a salvo.

-En la zona de entrenamiento que Urahara tiene en la sociedad de almas-Contestó Ichigo rápidamente.

Yoruichi abrió los ojos sorprendida, no era algo normal que Urahara les contara tanto a una niños.

Urahara hizo lo posible para disimular su sorpresa ante el conocimiento de los chicos.

Con todo lo que ellos 4 sabían la teoría del viaje en el tiempo _tenia_ que ser cierta, pero no dejaba de sorprenderlo el que sepan cosas que no deberías de saber y que la unica manera que lo supieran era que él o Yoruichi se los dijeran.

-¿Y como piensan entrar en el Sereitei?, ¿por la puerta de enfrente?-Preguntó Yoruichi sarcásticamente.

-Es posible, pero no creo que sea tan fácil-Comento Ishida. Cosa que tanto Yoruichi como Urahara se tomaron a un "insulto" hacia los shinigamis por parte del Quincy, el cual hasta donde sabían, aun los odiaba.

-Creo que Yoruichi conoce al tipo, o más bien a la chica indicada para meternos-Dijo Ichigo observando la reacción de Yoruichi, la cual no podía entender como es que sabían tanto y estaba notablemente confundida.

-¿De que hablas Kurosaki-kun?-Preguntó Inoue, quien sabía perfectamente de que hablaba.

-Una familia lejana de la cual me entere hace poco...-Contestó Ichigo observando detenidamente la reacción de Yoruichi.

De hecho los 4 estaban observando atentamente las reacciones de Yoruichi ante lo que estaban diciendo, estaban haciendo todo lo posible por no reírse al respecto.

"Entonces Ishin también hablo con ellos... algo esta mal aquí. Ni Urahara ni Ishin deberían de haberles dicho tanto y menos a alguien tan joven..." Yoruichi estaba muy sorprendida y confundida por el conocimiento de ellos.

Estaba segura de que Kuukaku no sabia de la existencia de Ichigo, pero de alguna manera Ichigo si sabía de la existencia de Kuukaku.

-...la familia Shiba-Termino Ichigo su frase mirando la "no reacción" de Yoruichi.

Ella simplemente se había perdido en sus pensamientos y teorías de porque ellos sabían tanto.

-¿Pero no se supone que el portal estará listo hasta dentro de 12 días?-Preguntó Inoue, se supone que el portal aun no estaba listo, pero conociendo a Ichigo el ya tenía una solución, de lo contrario no los habría reunido a todos y no habría revelado que sabia tantas cosas.

-De hecho esta listo en este momento, pero no pensé que estuvieran listos hasta dentro de 12 días más, de hecho pensé que Kurosaki-san completaría su entrenamiento básico en 10 días y así tendría una semana más para entrenar, pero parece ser que lo subestime ya que completo el entrenamiento en tan solo 3 días, y solo necesito un día para entrenar con sus poderes-Dijo Urahara sin ocultar la sorpresa en su voz por el resultado tan fuera de lo esperado.

-Pues ellos 2 aun no están listos-Dijo Yoruichi refiriéndose a Sado e Inoue, pero ellos no se sintieron ofendidos por esa afirmación.

Sabían que su poder no era la gran cosa... aun.

-No te preocupes, como ya dije, si están en la sociedad de almas sus poderes van a aumentar mucho más rápido-Dijo Urahara deteniendo a Yoruichi, si Ichigo tenía razón, y algo le decía que la tenía, entonces Yoruichi no podía saber nada de lo que pasaba.

Aunque probablemente Ichigo se lo contaría cuando estuvieran en la sociedad de almas, no podía dejar que lo supiera antes de que Ichigo se lo dijera personalmente.

Había algo en la mirada del chico que le decía que Ichigo le estaba ocultando cosas, pero al mismo tiempo le quitaba cualquier deseo de saber que cosas le ocultaba o porque.

Eso era algo que nunca le había sucedido, como científico siempre quiere saber más, pero no sobre esto.

Así que las cosas se harían al modo de Ichigo, por lo menos hasta le contara "eso", que realmente no quería saber y que sabía tenía que ver con una guerra y la muerte de alguien.

Como desearía no haber escuchado la conversación que Ichigo tuvo con sus amigos el día anterior.

-Muy bien, ya es hora de partir-Dijo Ichigo.

Ante estas palabras Urahara abrió el portal.

-Yoruichi-san, es necesario que vayas con ellos-Le dijo Urahara con el mensaje oculto "vigilalos", el cual todos captaron.

-Estamos listo-Dijo Ichigo y se paro frente al portal junto a sus 4 compañeros.

-Una vez que entren en ese portal, deben de seguir corriendo sin importar lo que pase-Dijo Urahara a lo que todos asintieron, pero no se veían preocupados por sus palabras en lo mas mínimo.

-No pensamos detenernos-Dijo Ichigo.

-No hasta que todos estén a salvo-Dijeron los 4 y entraron al portal seguidos por Yoruichi.

 **Review?**

 **NOTA: Si, soy malo con las peleas o entrenamientos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sobre los días y fechas: Hice una "investigación" por internet sobre el calendario de bleach, es decir. que día paso que cosa y de allí saque las fechas de todo.**

 **Quizás no sea exacto, o esté completamente mal, pero de allí salieron las fechas de este fic.**

 **Capitulo 4: Primeros preparativos**

Los chicos aparecieron en un corredor extraño al entrar al portal, sin esperar a que algo pasara comenzaron a moverse, corrieron lo mas rápido que pudieron por el extraño túnel hacia la luz que estaba en el fondo.

En cuanto aparecieron en el cielo de la sociedad de almas Ichigo utilizo todo su reiatsu en un solo Shumpo, lo suficientemente rápido para llevarlos a todos al nivel del suelo sin que nadie notara siquiera que aparecieron del portal.

Cuando estaban al nivel del suelo rápidamente se ocultaron, se brincaron un par de cercas y terminaron en un bosque a la orilla del distrito.

Allí esperaron un momento entre unos árboles para ver si su llegada había alertado a alguien.

Ichigo se encontraba jadeando muy pesadamente.

-Ichigo-kun, ¿estás bien?-Preguntó preocupada Inoue por el estado de Ichigo.

-Si... es solo que mi reiatsu... es muy pequeño para esto y... y no estoy acostumbrado a mover a tantas personas a la vez... ademas de que...-Intentaba decir Ichigo, pero estaba agotado.

-Claramente no estás bien así que deja de hablar-Lo interrumpió Ishida, no necesitaban una explicación tan obvia, no en este punto de sus vidas en el que claramente pueden deducir lo que paso.

Pero no se imaginaban que Ichigo agotaría su reiatsu tan rápido, si se encontraban con un shinigami de casualidad tendrían problemas para seguir de incógnito.

-Parece ser que estamos a salvo, el portal desapareció en cuanto salimos de él y creo que el Gotei 13 no ha notado nuestra presencia-Dijo Sado desde arriba de un árbol, ya habían pasado unos minutos y nadie venía a revisar el área.

-Eso es bueno... ¿pero cómo demonios sabían lo que tenían que hacer para evitar que notaran su llegada? -Dijo Yoruichi algo aturdida por lo que paso.

Ni siquiera pudo notar cuando Ichigo uso shumpo para traerlos a todos al suelo, además de que **uso shumpo** , ni siquiera debería saber que existía esa técnica, pero si preguntaba estaba segura de lo que contestarían, y también estaba segura de lo que iban a contestar en ese momento.

-Urahara me lo dijo-Contestó Ichigo rápidamente antes de que alguno pudiera idear alguna mentira.

"Urahara... hay algo extraño con eso" Pensó Yoruichi después de escuchar la respuesta de Ichigo.

Además de que era la verdad, Ichigo le pidió a Urahara que modificara el portal para que durara abierto solo unos segundos y se cerrara, no querían que nadie supiera de su presencia hasta que estuvieran listos.

Y en caso de que detectaran el portal, al durar tan solo unos segundos abierto no pensarían que alguien los invadió.

-Muy bien, tenemos que movernos-Dijo Ichigo una vez que ya había recuperado un poco el aliento.

-Hay que ir hacia la zona de entrenamiento, si no hacemos nada estúpido no deberíamos de llamar la atención de nadie-Comento Ishida, al tiempo que todos comenzaban a caminar.

Era un grupo que podía ser pasado por alto en cualquier parte, solo un grupo de chicos paseando por el rukongai hasta donde sabía.

Lo que más llamaba la atención de ellos era el hecho de que todos cargaban una mochila, por lo que las personas suponían que eran comerciantes de algún tipo.

Yoruichi no podía dejar de pensar en que había algo muy extraño con todos ellos, sabían demasiado, mucho más de lo que deberían y no sabía ninguna explicación para ello además de que Urahara les hubiera contado todo, pero eso tampoco tenía sentido.

Conocía al tendero, y sabía que el no les daría información tan importante a unos chicos así de fácil.

Pero no podía siquiera pensar en una explicación diferente.

=Mientras tanto, en el mundo humano=

Urahara se encontraba muy nervioso en su tienda.

Estaba organizando algunas de las cosas que había usado y poniendo algo de orden.

No era algo que hiciera usualmente, pero tenía que mantener su mente ocupada en algo.

Mientras revisaba las cosas que había usado, se encontró con una caja con cierto tipo especial de Zampaktou que trajo un recuerdo a su mente.

Uno que realmente quería olvidar y que era la razón de mantenerse ocupado.

"Flash-back"

-Ichigo, ¿que es eso? -Preguntó Ishida al observar la Zampaktou que cargaba Ichigo en la cintura, una Zampaktou como la que usaba cuando obtuvo sus poderes por primera vez, excepto que esta era de tamaño regular.

-Una Zampaktou-Contesto Ichigo simplemente, sin explicar realmente nada.

-Ya sé que es una Zampaktou, ¿de dónde la sacaste?, desde que te conozco nunca has tenido una Zampaktou de tamaño regular a excepción de tu Bankai-Dijo Ishida algo molesto, todos tenían la costumbre de explicar muy poco acerca de sus habilidades, debido a que ya todos sus amigos lo sabían y era una pérdida de tiempo el explicar todo continuamente.

Pero principalmente porque a ellos no les parecía algo "normal", el explicarle a tu enemigo el cómo funcionan tus técnicas solo para presumir a diferencia de todos los miembros del Sereitei, arrancar y quincy.

A veces las personas son controladas muy fácilmente por el orgullo.

-Le pedí a Urahara que encontrara la manera de sellar a Zangetsu-Dijo Ichigo comprendiendo un poco más la duda, y también empezando a aceptar que ya no estaban en guerra, ya no había necesidad de ocultar información por miedo a que algún espía los escuchara.

-¿Y porque querrías sellar a Zangetsu?, ¿no basta con que no luches con toda tu fuerza?-Preguntó esta vez Sado, el conocía a Ichigo y sabía que no era su estilo en contenerse tanto, si acaso le gustaba mantener parte de su poder oculto en caso de que el enemigo mostrara una técnica demasiado fuerte.

Si no sabes todo sobre tu enemigo, siempre es mejor que te subestime.

-Sabes que mi reiatsu está directamente vinculado a mis emociones, el Zangetsu original es mi hollow y todos sabemos que tan malo es controlando emociones, aunque es muy bueno controlando reiatsu-Dijo Ichigo pensando en lo raro que era el funcionamiento del reiatsu de su hollow.

-Entonces para no delatarte vas a llevar tu Zampaktou sellada-Dijo Ishida concluyendo la explicación de Ichigo.

-Si, además de que me servirá para reírme un poco de todos ya que no pienso liberar a Zangetsu hasta que luche contra Kenpachi o contra un Bankai-Dijo Ichigo un poco emocionado.

Todos estaban un poco emocionados, finalmente verían a todos sus amigos de la sociedad de almas, y podrían reírse un rato a costilla de ellos.

-Entonces todo queda listo-Interrumpió Urahara la conversación que esos chicos estaban teniendo, tranquilos, relajados, como si ir a luchar contra una organización militar espiritual fuera algo sencillo.

Como si una pelea de esa escala fuera algo a lo que estaban acostumbrados.

Todo eso solo le daba más credibilidad a la historia de Ichigo y la verdad, eso no lo hacía muy feliz.

"Fin del flash-back"

Realmente quería que todo lo que Ichigo había dicho fuera una mentira, pero al parecer no lo era.

De regreso en la sociedad de almas, Ichigo y compañía habían conseguido llegar a la zona de entrenamiento sin problemas.

Les seguía pareciendo muy extraño el que un lugar así pudiera existir bajo tierra, pero en ese punto de sus vidas ya estaban acostumbrados.

-¿No sería algo innecesario el entrar por la fuerza?, acabamos de colarnos sigilosamente hasta este lugar-Preguntó Yoruichi una vez dentro ya que hasta donde sabía el plan de Ichigo era conseguir ayuda de Kuukaku para entrar por la fuerza.

-No podemos llegar sigilosamente hasta Rukia por varios motivos, el principal es que no sabemos dónde esta-Dijo Ichigo rápidamente una explicación que había pensado anteriormente ya que sabía que iba a preguntar eso tarde o temprano, además de que también era una manera de molestar discretamente a Yoruichi.

-¿No podemos interrogar a alguien?-Preguntó Yoruichi sin darse cuenta de las intenciones ocultas de Ichigo.

-¿Y si ese alguien no sabe nada?, ¿vamos a secuestrar e interrogar a todos hasta que alguien sepa?-Contesto Ichigo cuestionando el plan de Yoruichi de una manera algo irrespetuosa.

No porque no le tuviera respeto, sino porque sabía que eso la alteraba un poco.

No era que Yoruichi fuera particularmente arrogante, o por lo menos no mucho mientras permanecía en su forma de gato, pero sabía que el que "un niño que no sabe nada del mundo espiritual" le hablara de ese modo la molestaba.

-¿Entonces cuál es tu gran plan?-Preguntó algo desafiante Yoruichi.

-Interrogar a alguien que lo sepa-Dijo Ichigo mientras contenía la risa.

-¿Y cómo vas a saber quién lo sabe?-Preguntó Yoruichi con una vena de ira en la cien, ¿entonces su plan era el mismo plan que había cuestionado?

-El 4° o el 3° asiento de cualquier escuadrón debería de saberlo-Intervino Ishida, quien también quería reírse de Yoruichi, pero no tenían tanto tiempo como quisieran para hacerlo.

-¿Y cómo vas a saber quiénes son?-Preguntó entre curiosa, molesta y asombrada. Eso tenía sentido, pero aun así estaban dándole demasiados rodeos a todo.

-Para eso vamos a preguntar a Kuukaku, ella debe de saber quiénes son los asientos superiores de cada escuadrón, no tendrá espías, pero la gente del Rukongai escucha muchas cosas-Pero lo que no dijo es que ese alguien no iba a ser cualquiera, iba a ser su viejo amigo que aun no conocían y que estaba dispuesto a colaborar para salvar a Rukia, Yamada Hanatarou.

Pero eso sería en un futuro, ahora tenían que concentrarse en entrenar y ser lo suficientemente fuertes como para salvar a Rukia por su cuenta, por muy imposible que parezca.

Primero lo primero, descargar las mochilas que todos cargaban y armar el campamento.

Yoruichi no podía pensar en nada, estaba usando el 100% de su concentración para calmarse y no asesinar a Ichigo.

Esa manera de darle vueltas a todo no era normal, era evidente que se estaban burlando de ella, pero de una manera sutil.

Y eso la molestaba más, porque no se daba cuenta hasta que la broma había terminado, nunca había sido capaz de predecir este tipo de bromas.

Y culpa de ello a Urahara, debido a que el tendero tiene la tendencia de cambiar de chistes a platica seria rápidamente, no se da cuenta cuando esa "platica seria" es simplemente una broma sutil para reírse de ella.

=Una hora después=

-Ya es momento de comenzar-Dijo Ichigo cuando observo el campamento completamente armado.

4 tiendas de campaña, una pequeña fogata, la cual estaba rodeada de piedras y tenía un suministro muy generoso de madera a su lado, además de ciertos utensilios de cocida como una sarten, platos y cucharas.

Las tiendas las habían traído de casa, la madera y piedra la habían conseguido de los alrededores, y lo que tenían de utensilios de cocida lo habían "comprado" con dulces que les había dado Urahara.

Ya que esos dulces eran un lujo muy grande que solo algunos lograban costear, así que no fue difícil encontrar quien quisiera cambiar platos, cucharas y sartenes por ellos.

-Antes de comenzar, tengan en cuenta que no voy a usar la hollowficacion en este entrenamiento, únicamente lo usare entrenando con Chad y eso hasta dentro de 2 semanas mas-Dijo Ichigo mientras comenzaba hacer estiramientos junto a Inoue y Sado.

-¿Porqué no?, todos nos beneficiaríamos de eso-Preguntó un poco confundido Sado.

Todos sabían que los poderes de Sado eran hollow, así que el estar expuesto a reiatsu hollow durante su entrenamiento haría que su poder aumentara mucho rápidamente.

-Primero porque no se supone que sepa usarla y Aizen puede sospechar ya que algo de la energía de nuestro entrenamiento puede escapar de aquí y si el hollow la van a detectar de inmediato, además de que mi hollowficación en este momento es algo diferente a la que recuerdan y Chad no tiene la fuerza suficiente para hacerle frente aun-Dijo explicando los principales puntos de su negativa a usar la hollowficacion.

-¿Algo diferente?-Preguntó Inoue mientras se imaginaba MUCHAS formas raras de hollowficacion posibles.

-¿A que te refieres?-Preguntó Sado, el solo había visto la hollowficacion perfecta de Ichigo, ya fuera que estuviera fuera de control o bajo control, era la única manera de hollowficacion que conocía, y hasta donde sabía la única que existía.

Ichigo dio un pequeño suspiro, sería mucho más fácil mostrárselos.

Puso su mano izquierda sobre su rostro causando que su máscara hollow apareciera, después cerro los ojos, dejando que un reiatsu oscuro proveniente de la máscara cubriera todo su cuerpo.

Cuando el reiatsu se disipo una extraña bestia estaba frente a ellos, la misma contra la que habían luchado los Vizard cuando Ichigo intentaba dominar la máscara por primera vez.

Con garras y una cola.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?-Preguntó Ishida sorprendido por la apariencia de Ichigo.

-Mi forma hollow en este momento-Contesto Ichigo con una doble voz.

-¿Y porqué es tan... diferente?-Dijo Inoue buscando la palabra adecuada.

-El poder de mi hollow también es mucho menor al que tenía, recuerden que su poder es proporcional al mío. Para poder entrenar correctamente la hollowficación y entrar en mi forma de Vasto Lord primero necesito aumentar mi propio poder y la verdad no creo que 12 días vallan a ser suficientes para eso-Explico Ichigo antes de que su transformación terminara, cayéndose a pedazos como un cascaron vació y dejando ver a Ichigo nuevamente.

-Pues yo no creo que vayamos a necesitar 14 días para salvar a Rukia, si las cosas pasan igual que la vez anterior necesitaríamos unos 3 días, y tendríamos que esperar a que la fueran a ejecutar en el Sokyoku, que va a ser en 26 días desde hoy, así que ¿porque no entrenamos un poco más?-Dijo Ishida quien estaba muy consciente de su poder y de lo que podía pasar si no se preparaban correctamente.

-Uryuu tiene razón, pero creo que 3 días sería muy poco, tenemos que derrotar a la mayoría de oficiales menores y a algunos capitanes y tenientes para que siga aparentando ser una invasión y no revelar que sabemos tanto y sin importar nuestro poder es muy poco tiempo-Comento Sado mientras recordaba el pasado, el había derrotado a gran parte de esos oficiales, Ishida e Ichigo habían luchado contra capitanes y tenientes, pero no contra muchos shinigamis de bajo rango.

-Cierto, entrenaremos por 20 días, después con 6 días de anticipación entraremos al Sereitei y les patearemos el trasero a lo grande-Anuncio Ichigo el nuevo plan que acababa de crear.

-¡Esa es la actitud!-Grito emocionada Inoue.

-Ishida, ¿trajiste todo lo necesario?-Preguntó Ichigo, ellos ya tenían su manera de entrenar, pero con Ishida sería diferente.

-Si, como esperábamos mi padre también recordaba todo así que fue fácil conseguir todo el equipo necesario-Dijo Ishida dejando fuera los detalles acerca de su reunión con su padre.

-Bien, pero primero tienes que entrenar tu reiatsu y rellenar esos cilindros con él-Dijo Ichigo directamente sabiendo que Ishida necesitaba algo de tiempo solo para terminar de analizas y entender todo lo que había pasado en el tiempo que estuvo muerto, además del peso emocional de ver a su padre nuevamente con vida.

Ichigo sabía perfectamente esto porque es igual con él, solo que el aún no veía a su padre nuevamente, por lo que no tenía tantos problemas como Ishida.

-Entendido, voy hacia la nuestra zona de descanso y voy a practicar allí-Contesto algo feliz de tener tiempo para pensar.

Para cualquiera que viera eso, sería algo insólito que Ishida aceptara tan fácilmente una "orden" de Ichigo.

Pero tras 3 años de guerra Ichigo se convirtió en el líder de todos, sociedad de almas, quincys rebeldes, arrancar, usuarios de Fullbring, etc.

Todos estaban muy acostumbrados a seguir las ordenes de Ichigo como para cuestionarlas en ese momento.

Después de todo, el entrenamiento principal para aumentar únicamente la cantidad de reiatsu que tenía era la meditación y el uso de sus poderes, y como para aumentar su reiatsu no necesitaba un objetivo podía practicarlo por su cuenta.

-Chad, Inoue, ustedes y yo vamos a luchar en una batalla de 3 esquinas, recuerden que nadie debe morir, aun no tenemos alguna manera de regresar a alguien a la vida. También recuerden que yo tengo ventaja por la cantidad de reiatsu que tengo así que contra mí no tienen porque contenerse-Dijo Ichigo mientras desenvainaba su zampaktou y liberaba a Zangetsu.

-Entendido-Dijo Sado mientras su brazo derecho cambiaba su forma.

-No te preocupes Ichigo-kun-Dijo Inoue, después toco los adornos de su cabello y 6 pequeñas figuras comenzaron a girar a su alrededor.

Pero Ichigo si tenía una gran ventaja.

Su poder era inmenso, incluso al nivel de un capitán, pero no era capaz de controlarlo completamente, o por lo menos no era capaz la primera vez que entraron al Sereitei, ahora la historia era diferente.

Además de que ahora tenía un vinculo con los zangetsus muy fuerte, y eso le permitía acceder al 100% de su fuerza total.

Por lo que era más fuerte que cualquier capitán en el Sereitei sin contar a Yamamoto.

Lo único que necesitaba era entrenar su cuerpo para soportar su poder.

Además de volverse aún más fuerte, no pensaba mostrarle a Aizen su verdadero poder hasta que se enfrentaran en la falsa Karakura.

Fuera de la zona de entrenamiento Yoruichi seguía vigilando el área en su forma gatuna con el fin de no ser atrapada.

Había algo extraño en eso chicos, parecían saber más de lo que deberían y no era normal que Kisuke les contara todo en el momento en que los conoció.

Tendría que tener un ojo en ellos durante un tiempo, también debería de avisar a Kukaku de su visita, aunque faltaban mas de 2 semanas para ella.

Algo le decía que tomar todas las precauciones necesarias era muy poco para tratar con esos 4 chicos.

 **...**

 **Review?**

 **ok, se que tarde DEMASIADO en sacar este capitulo, pero ocurre que queria hacer que durara más, hasta que iniciara la invasión... por por motivos que no puedo entender no puedo.**

 **Se me hace muy pesado, como que la idea del capitulo cambia y deberia de terminar aqui.**

 **En vez de combinar 2 ideas diferentes.**

 **Estoy comprendiendo más a los escritores ahora.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Antes que nada, quisiera pedir una disculpa.**

 **Hace unos días subí por accidente una versión incompleta de este capítulo y fue gracias al usuario "Naruto aguero" que me di cuenta, asi que gracias a Naruto aguero.**

 **Sin más los dejo con la versión terminada de dicho capitulo.**

 **Una vez más una disculpa, espero que no se repita.**

 **Capítulo 5: Un entrenamiento EXPRESS**

Yoruichi observaba la entrada a la zona de entrenamiento desde gran distancia, asegurándose de que nadie se acercara por accidente y los descubriera.

Incapaz de sentir el reiatsu de nadie debido a que dicha zona cubría y eliminaba cualquier rastro de reiatsu gracias a "algo" que Urahara utilizo en ese lugar, de igual manera que en la base de los Vizard.

Alguna vez intento explicarle a Yoruichi como funcionaba, pero eran demasiados tecnicismos y termino entendiendo de poco a nada de la explicación.

Quizás debería de recorrer el perímetro, ya había estado observando la zona lo suficiente para saber que era demasiado pacifico como que alguien sospechara algo.

Mientras tanto, la zona de entrenamiento era lo opuesto, había explosiones de energía, reiatsu condensado en energía volando por todos lados, piedras destruyéndose por la acción de únicamente fuerza física.

¿Los causantes?

Ichigo, Inoue, Ishida y Sado, los cuales estaban teniendo una sesión de entrenamiento "casual".

-Koten Zanshun-Gritó Inoue y Tsubaki atacó a Ichigo rápidamente.

Ichigo esquivo el ataque de Inoue, saltando hacia atrás, solo para ser recibido por una lluvia de flechas, causando que saltara nuevamente.

Sado calculo el lugar donde iba a aterrizar Ichigo y salto, en el momento en que Ichigo estaba "a salvo" Sado cayó sobre él, Ichigo bloqueó su ataque, pero la fuerza del golpe empujo a Ichigo bajo tierra.

Mientras Ichigo era hundido en la tierra por la fuerza del golpe, pudo observar como Tsubaki atacaba a Sado y este comenzaba a escapar.

Cuando salió, observo a Inoue ser lanzada por Sado unos 20 metros, Orihime usando su escudo para detenerse, mientras tanto Ishida aprovecho a situación para atacar a Sado por la espalda.

Sado escapo rápidamente de su ataque, no sin recibir algo de daño de él.

Ichigo regresó al combate para ser recibido nuevamente por las flechas de Ishida, causando que comenzara una huida/persecución con Ishida, en la que lo perseguía mientras escapaba de sus ataques, hasta que Sado interrumpió atacando a Ishida con "el directo" aprovechando que su atención estaba en Ichigo.

Ishida alcanzo a bloquear parte de su ataque con Seele Schneider, pero Ichigo aprovecho que la atención de Ishida se había desviado para atacarlo por la espalda con un getsuga tenshou, causando una explosión de reiatsu al chocar con el directo de Sado.

Inoue aprovecho ese tiempo para recuperar energía y reiatsu, pero Sado salto tras ella en cuanto se dio cuenta de que "tenía la guardia baja" y por 2 segundos perdió de vista a Tsubaki, tiempo suficiente para que Inoue la usara para atacar las piernas de Sado, este alcanzo a esquivar su ataque, cuando cayó se dio cuenta que Soten Kisshun ya estaba allí, encerrándolo en la esfera de curación de Inoue, solo que esta no estaba sanándolo, solamente limitando su movimiento.

Ichigo aprovecho esta oportunidad para atacar a Inoue, pero ella bloqueo su ataque con Saten Kesshun.

Ichigo comenzó a usar Shumpo para atacar a Inoue continuamente, pero esta seguía sus movimientos y usaba a Saten Kesshun para bloquear todo sin problemas, además de usar a Koten Zanshun para atacar, no tanto para causar daño sino para limitar sus movimientos mientras pensaba en la manera de salir de esa situación.

Sado observo que Inoue estaba perdiendo concentración en el Soten Kisshun que lo mantenía preso, por lo que lanzo un directo hacia la barrera, rompiéndola en pedazos.

Inoue sintió un golpe en su reiatsu cuando Sado destruyó a Soten Kisshun, ese golpe le dio a Ichigo la oportunidad para cortar el brazo de Inoue.

Inoue dio grito ahogado al ver su brazo frente a ella.

-Me rindo-Dijo al verse derrotada frente a Ichigo antes de que este pudiera cortar su otro brazo.

Pero antes de que Ichigo pudiera "disfrutar" de su victoria, una gran energía lo golpeó en la espalda, rompiéndole algunas costillas y dislocando su hombro, estrellándolo con fuerza contra una roca cercana.

Por un momento Ichigo se había olvidado de Sado y eso le había costado la victoria.

Un error que no se podían permitir si querían ganar la guerra.

-Lo rechazo-Ichigo escucho la voz de Inoue, cuando volteo a verla tenía un ovalo de energía cubriendo el brazo que Ichigo cortó.

-¿Estas bien?-Preguntó Ichigo cuando llegó junto a ella.

-Si, el golpe de reiatsu cuando Sado destruyo mi Soten Kisshun fue mayor que el que esperaba. No puedo permitirme ese tipo de cálculos equivocados-Dijo Inoue al tiempo que su brazo terminaba de aparecer, dando la impresión de que nunca hubiera sido cortado, pero aun tenía muchas heridas.

Aunque su brazo al igual que el resto de su cuerpo tenía muchas heridas.

-Ishida-Lo llamó Ichigo para verificar su estado.

-Estoy bien Kurosaki-Dijo Ishida mientras lentamente caminaba hacia ellos, aunque el estado de su cuerpo indicaba que claramente no estaba bien.

-Aun así me sorprendiste, no espere que usaras a Soten Kisshun para detenerme, me alegro de que aún no puedas negar la energía o pude haber estado en muchos problemas-Dijo Sado, quien aparentemente era el menos herido de todos.

-Bueno, tu brazo ya está donde debe, así que mejor vamos a las termas. Chad quizás hayas ganado, pero apenas puedes mantenerte de pie-Dijo Ichigo mientras se sostenía el costado con una mano.

-Creí que no lo habías notado-Dijo Sado mientras caía de rodillas, unos momentos después se levantó muy lentamente.

El ataque sorpresa de Inoue no fue esquivado por completo, y un corte bastante profundo en ambas piernas, el cual empeoro debido al esfuerzo que hizo para alcanzar a Ichigo antes de que este lo notara tras derrotar a Inoue.

Esta lo ayudo a llegar hasta las termas, en donde los 4 entraron de inmediato, sin preocuparse por quitarse la ropa.

Sesiones de entrenamiento similares fueron la norma durante toda la segunda semana de entrenamiento.

Durante la primera semana fue mucho más tranquilo, Ichigo liberando cantidades ridículas e innecesarias de reiatsu en toda la zona de entrenamiento para que tanto Inoue como Sado lo aprovecharan mientras entrenaban sus ataques contra él, pero debido a que su capacidad de reiatsu no era muy grande, las sesiones terminaban rápido.

Ishida por su parte ya tenía todo el equipo necesario, incluidos Seele Shneider, Ginrei Kojaku y el guante de su abuelo, además de un reiatsu el doble de grande que el que tenía la primera vez que invadieron le gotei 13 y solo tardo una semana.

Aunque gracias al reiatsu que Ichigo liberaba la capacidad de ambos comenzó a aumentar muy rápidamente.

Lo suficientemente rápido para que comenzara el entrenamiento serio la segunda semana.

La tercera semana sería algo especial ya que sería la última semana que tendrían disponible para entrenar antes de la invasión.

Cada noche, Ichigo o Ishida salía de la zona de entrenamiento, ocultando completamente su reiatsu para no ser detectado ni por el Gotei 13 ni por Yoruichi y usando Shumpo o Hirenkyaku revisaba rápidamente el proceso del juicio de Rukia.

No quería que por no haber invadido a tiempo se adelantara la ejecución sin saber, pero al parecer no.

Todo estaba en paz y nadie se esperaba un ataque.

De hecho según un reporte que Ichigo había leído del 6° escuadrón, creían que estaba muerto, al igual que Ishida ya que no sobrevivirían sin atención médica y no había manera de que la obtuvieran a tiempo, por lo que ambos estaban calificados como "baja necesaria para completar la misión".

-De acuerdo chicos, de ahora en adelante llevare mi entrenamiento por separado-Anunció Ichigo a todos en cuanto terminaron de desayunar una comida preparada por el mismo Ichigo.

-Muy bien, entonces creo que haremos lo mismo, por lo menos por unos días, quizás al final pongamos a prueba nuestro progreso con una última pelea-Dijo Ishida, dando a entender que por lo menos él también entrenaría por su cuenta.

-Nosotros haremos lo mismo-Dijo Sado a lo que Inoue asintió.

No tenía caso entrenar solo ellos 2, y por lo que aprovecharían este tiempo para aprender un poco más de control de su poder y para eso es mejor estar solo.

-¿Y que vas a hacer que tienes que hacerlo por tu cuenta?-Preguntó entre curiosa y escéptica Yoruichi quien a pesar de pasar la noche vigilando, después del amanecer entraba a desayunar con los chicos.

-Es hora de conseguir mi bankai-Dijo Ichigo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacía cierta área específica del campo de entrenamiento

-Lo dices como si fuera algo muy sencillo-Comentó algo molesta Yoruichi, pues pensaba que subestimaba el método de entrenamiento que había creado Urahara.

-Pues Urahara me dijo que tenía que incrustar mi espada en eso-dijo Ichigo señalando al muñeco que se encontraba en la zona a la que se dirigían-Y entonces mi Zampakotu aparecería y me pondría a prueba.

-Pues tienes razón, pero esa prueba nunca es fácil. ¿seguro que puedes superarla?- Preguntó nuevamente Yoruichi un poco molesta por la arrogancia de Ichigo.

-Tengo confianza-Dijo Ichigo mientras tomaba a Zangetsu y perforaba con la punta al muñeco.

Este se transformó en una figura idéntica a Ichigo pero blanca, demasiado similar a un Vasto Lord para el gusto de Yoruichi.

-De acuerdo, esto es entre ustedes dos, así que yo me largo. Tengo que seguir vigilando que nadie vaya a descubrir este lugar por accidente-Dijo Yoruichi sin apartar su vista de Shiro, el cual disfrazaba su reiatsu para no delatar su naturaleza hollow.

Afortunadamente además de hollow era la Zampaktou de Ichigo y tenía acceso al poder Quincy de este, por lo que usaba ese poder quincy para bloquear la parte hollow de su poder y que solo la parte shinigami de su poder fuera sentida por Yoruichi.

Esta salió rápidamente para que Ichigo fuera capaz de entrenar.

-De acuerdo Rey, terminemos rápido con esto y pasemos a algo más interesante, ambos sabemos que mereces el bankai, además de que de hecho lo puedes invocar ahora, no necesitas esta estúpida prueba-

-Lo se, y es por eso que no va a haber ninguna prueba, solamente me estaba tomando el tiempo para preparar mi cuerpo y mi reiatsu. Ese muñeco me sirve para tener a alguien con quien entrenar adecuadamente por 3 días-

En el rostro de ambos era fácil ver la emoción por lo que estaba por venir.

-¿Listo?-Preguntó Ichigo con un tono desafiante

-He esperado esto por un largo tiempo-Contestó Shiro con el mismo tono.

-¡Ban-Kai!-Gritaron ambos antes de ser cubiertos por un reiatsu blanco y negro respectivamente, para que este se dispersara poco después dejado ver a Ichigo y a Shiro con el traje de Bankai en colores opuestos.

-¿Seguirás siendo el rey después de esto?-Pregunto Shiro mientras se lanzaba directamente hacía Ichigo.

-¿Porque no vienes a averiguarlo?-Contesto Ichigo quien en vez de esperarlo, se lanzó de frente hacía él.

Una figura negra y una figura blanca se enfrentaron en el aire.

La onda de energía liberada al chocar pudo ser sentida por toda la zona de entrenamiento.

En otra parte de dicha zona de entrenamiento se encontraba Ishida, Inoue y Sado asombrados por el poder liberado en la pelea de Ichigo.

-¿Recuerdan cuando podíamos fácilmente compararnos con él?-Preguntó Sado a Ishida, quien se encontraba jugando con sus Seele Shneider mientras pensaba en algunos usos nuevos para sus herramientas.

-Pues desde que se volvió shinigami solo tú has llegado a su nivel, aunque fuera por corto tiempo-Comentó Inoue con 6 figuras girando a su alrededor.

-Es cierto, he alcanzado el nivel que tenía Ichigo, pero lo conseguí cuando él ya había obtenido un poder mayor, tu realmente lo alcanzaste algunas veces-Dijo Sado mientras giraba su brazo para relajar su hombro.

-¿Qué me dices de antes de conseguir sus poderes como shinigamis?-Dijo mientras pensaba en la manera de formar un pentágono con sus Seele Shneider en una batalla individual.

-Bueno, Tatsuki-chan dice que Ichigo era un debilucho lloron cuando era niño, pero después de la muerte de Masaki-san se volvió más fuerte, aunque también más frio y distante-Dijo mientras creaba un escudo bajo sus pies y se elevaba al tiempo que creaba un segundo escudo más inestable con los Shun Shun Rikka restantes.

-Ichigo tomo la responsabilidad de proteger a todos los que le importaran después de eso. Teníamos una fuerza muy pareja, aunque yo era más fuerte él era más ágil-Dijo Sado preparándose para practicar "el paso del viento", ya que no lo había utilizado desde que llegó.

Lo intento utilizar cuando entrenaron para golpear a Ichigo por la espalda cuando esté estaba distraído por haber derrotado a Inoue, pero no funciono del todo y solo lo llevó a medio camino.

-Alguna vez se han preguntado como serian nuestras vidas sin el mundo espiritual? -Preguntó Ishida ya que era algo que su padre le había dicho, ya que si ganaban la guerra antes de comenzar, lo que planeaban hacer, los 5 años posteriores al inicio de la guerra no tendrían que gastarlos en luchar.

-Si, mi vida resulto ser muy aburrida-Dijo Inoue rápidamente, ya que su vida se veía como cocinera sin mucho éxito o una modelo en la que solamente se fijaban por su exterior.

No tenía realmente sentido, ya que nadie le daría realmente oportunidad a su comida y lo más probable es que usara su cuerpo únicamente un objeto de museo y terminara como ama de casa, 100% dedicada al hogar. Lo cual tampoco es tan malo si es lo que quieres, pero ella quería más.

-Lo mismo digo, de hecho, probablemente no habría hecho nada con mi vida ya que fue hasta que peleamos junto a Ichigo contra el mundo espiritual que conseguí un objetivo y la determinación para usar mi fuerza-Dijo Sado recordando su negativa a usar su fuerza hasta que conoció a Ichigo.

-Yo no habría tenido amigos y me habría vuelto un muy exitoso y muy amargado director del hospital-Dijo Ishida causando algunas risas en sus compañeros.

Repentinamente sintieron una explosión de reiatsu que detuvo sus risas.

-¿Crees que este lugar pueda contener el reiatsu si esto sigue así? - Pregunto algo preocupado Sado de que fueran encontrados.

-No lo sé, si no puede la invasión tendrá que iniciar antes de lo esperado-Dijo Ishida proporcionando un plan de respaldo improvisado en caso de que fueran encontrados.

Lejos de ellos y completamente separado de esta conversación Ichigo continuaba luchando contra Shiro.

-Getsuga Tenshou-Gritó Ichigo mientras lanzaba una gran energía de tensa Zangetsu, pero Shiro fue capaz de esquivarlo usando Sonido.

-No creíste que sería tan fácil, ¿verdad?-Dijo mientras atacaba a Ichigo por la espalda, pero Ichigo ya esperaba esto y ese getsuga tenshou fue solamente una distracción.

El pelinaranja se giro en cuando sintió la presencia del hollow bloqueando sin problemas su ataque para después patearlo con fuerza, mandándolo a volar unos metros para lanzarse al ataque tras él.

Shiro se recupero rápidamente de su ataque y recibió a Ichigo en el aire, bloqueando nuevamente su ataque, y se preparo para hacer un ataque vertical hacía el hombro derecho de Ichigo, este lo bloqueo sin problemas, pero no pudo bloquer la patada que Shiro le dio en el lado izquierdo.

Intercambiaron muchos golpes, pero los corte de Zampaktou siempre era esquivados o bloqueado.

Finalmente Shiro se había cansado de ese lento baile.

Lanzo a Ichigo al aire de una patada y se preparo para terminarlo.

-Getsuga Tenshou-Gritó Shiro, pero al giual que Ichigo en su batalla contra Ulquiorra lo mantuvo en la Zampaktou, golpeando con ella a Ichigo.

Para Ichigo no era problema bloquear un ataque simple de su Zampaktou, pero cuando este ataque venía cargado con una gran cantidad de energía espiritual era una historia diferente.

El ataque tenía más fuerza de la que Ichigo podía detener y fue lanzado hacía unas rocas, destrozándolas completamente al impactar.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?-Dijo Shiro a Ichigo, el cual había sido lanzado hacía unas rocas, y se encontraba dentro de una nube de humo.

Ichigo apareció detrás de Shiro con su máscara hollow puesta y libero un getsuga tenshou directamente a la espalda de Shiro, causando que este terminara en la nube de humo en que Ichigo estaba momentos atrás.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?-Repitió Ichigo la pregunta a su hollow, quien solo sonrió y se lanzó al ataque.

A pesar de haberse levantado y contra atacado tan rápido, era evidente el daño que Ichigo había recibido con ese ataque.

Shiro noto eso rápidamente y decidio terminar la pelea antes de que el reiatsu hollow que Ichigo liberaba pudiera sanarlo.

Nuevamente cargo a tensa Zangetsu con un getsuga tenshou, pero esta vez lo libero al momento de impactar con Ichigo, este fue segado unos segundos que su hollow aprovecho para golpear en la mano, causando que soltara su Zampaktou.

Zangetsu salió volando fuera del alcance de Ichigo, por lo que Shiro se lanzó contra él de inmediato.

Pero Ichigo no fue tras su Zampaktou, aprovechando que Shiro se había confiado al verlo desarmado y había bajado la guardia hizo algo que el hollow no se esperaba.

-¡Cero!-Grito Ichigo mientras señalaba a Shiro con su dedo índice de la mano derecha, del cual salio disparada una poderosa energía roja que golpeo a un sorprendido Shiro de lleno.

Una gran explosión de energía carmesí pudo ser vista en la zona de entrenamiento, para bien o para mal Yoruichi estaba cerca de la zona, ya que su primer recorrido había terminado y se disponía a revisar el progreso del entrenamiento.

Pero entonces sintió un reiatsu que no debería de haber sentido.

Pero ese último golpe de reiatsu pudo ser sentido incluso fuera del área de entrenamiento, lo cual no era algo bueno y hasta ese momento no pensó fueran capaces de lograr.

Si no tienes el poder de un capitán tu reiatsu simplemente no puede salir de ese lugar, ¿que tan fuertes eran estos chicos? ¿y como demonios se volvieron tan fuertes?

Mientras pensaba en todo eso regresó justo a tiempo para escuchar el final de conversación que Ichigo tuvo con Zangetsu.

-Se acabo-Dijo Ichigo frente a lo que quedaba del muñeco de entrenamiento, que en ese momento era idéntico a Ichigo, pero completamente blanco.

-¡Hahahahaha!, ¡sabes que lo divertido apenas va a comenzar!-Dijo mientras reía Shiro, quien tenía la parte izquierda del cuerpo destrozada por el cero de Ichigo.

El eco de su risa desapareció al tiempo que su cuerpo lentamente se transformaba en el muñeco de entrenamiento que una vez fue.

-Tienes razón, lo verdaderamente divertido comienza en 2 semanas más...-Dijo para si mismo Ichigo en voz lo suficientemente baja como para que Yoruichi, a quien había detectado en el momento en que entro al área de entrenamiento, no escuchara.

Yoruichi se asombró un poco al ver eso.

No era normal que derrotes en tan solo unas horas a tu Zampaktou.

De hecho, hasta donde ella sabía eso era imposible pero ese _niño_ lo había hecho.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?-Preguntó entre asombrada y molesta. Era demasiado evidente que le estaban mintiendo y ocultando cosas, pero no tenía ninguna prueba de ello.

-¿De que estas hablando?, solo estaba conversando con mi Zampaktou después del entrenamiento-Respondió casualmente Ichigo.

-¿Cómo demonios terminaste tan rápido el entrenamiento? – "Aclaro" su pregunta Yoruichi, notablemente molesta pues sabía que Ichigo ya sabía lo que estaba preguntando.

-Solo tuve que usar un Bakudou para detenerlo-Dijo Ichigo casualmente, aunque realmente no uso nada, solo se sumergió en la pelea hasta que se dio cuenta de que había ganado.

-¿Y cómo aprendiste a hacer eso?, apenas obtuviste tus poderes-Ni siquiera sabía porque se molestaba en buscar un explicación, sabía lo que iba a contestar.

-Urahara-san dice que tengo mucho talento para esto-Dijo Ichigo, consciente de que Yoruichi ya no creía en esa explicación, pero como no tenía pruebas de lo contrario no tenía argumentos para discutir.

 _"Por supuesto, por algún motivo Urahara les dijo todo lo que saben y convenientemente Urahara pudo decirles en 2 días justo lo necesario sobre la sociedad de almas y enseñarles justo las técnicas necesarias... ¿creen que soy idiota?, pero necesito saber cómo es que saben tanto"_ Pensó Yoruichi lo suficientemente harta de las mentiras.

No era una tonta, y sabía muy bien que Urahara no les había dicho nada, pero de alguna manera lo sabían.

" _Sabemos que no eres tonta, pero es muy difícil en no aprovechar esta situación"_ Adivinó Ichigo los pensamientos de Yoruichi mientras mostraba una ligera sonrisa.

El entrenamiento individual continuo por 3 días más, hasta que llegó el momento de ver que tanto habían avanzado con su entrenamiento en una última batalla final.

Era muy similar a la segunda semana, pero en mayores proporciones.

De nuevo una batalla de 4 esquinas con humo y explosiones por todas partes.

Con Ichigo usando shumpo para equivar todo, ya que cada vez utilizaba shumpo para escapar, había un ataque esperando por él.

Ichigo esquivo el directo de Sado, poco después el Saten Kesshun de Inoue y ataco a Ishida antes de que este pudiera atacarlo como en las 3 veces anteriores que uso shumpo, Inoue intento detener a Ichigo con su escudo y darle a Ishida más tiempo para atacar.

Sado aprovecho la pequeña distracción de Inoue para atacarla directamente.

El directo de Sado golpeo a Inoue directamente lanzándola contra una roca a una velocidad muy alta, causando un daño muy grave.

Ishida cerró los ojos por un momento, después hiso un gesto para detener la batalla.

-Su reiatsu es nulo-Anunció Ishida ya que por más que lo intentaba no podía sentir ni una pizca de reiatsu proveniente de Inoue.

-Ichigo, Inoue no soporto ese ataque, ha muerto-Dijo Sado a Ichigo de manera extrañamente tranquila dada la situación.

-Yo me encargo-Dijo Ichigo mientras _caminaba_ hacia Inoue, lo cual era realmente extraño, normalmente estaría corriendo como desquiciado en lugar de caminar tranquilamente.

Cuando el shinigami sustituto llego junto a Inoue se sentó a un lado de su cuerpo y respiro profundamente varias veces, concentrados para lo que iba a hacer.

Ichigo puso su mano izquierda sobre su rostro causando que su máscara hollow apareciera.

Cerro los ojos y unos momentos después un par de cuernos aparecieron sobre su máscara y sus uñas se alargaron y se pusieron negras, formando unas afiladas garras.

Ichigo arrancó con cuidado la camisa de Orihime quedando su pecho expuesto, hizo un pequeño corte en el dedo índice de su mano derecha e introdujo su dedo índice en el pecho de Inoue, hasta llegar al corazón.

Al entrar en contacto la sangre de Ichigo con el corazón de Inoue, este volvió a funcionar, forzando al resto del cuerpo de vuelta a la vida, pero sin control alguno pues el cerebro de ella no había regresado.

Ichigo entonces transfirió su reiatsu a Inoue por medio de su sangre, y este al ser reiatsu hollow acelero increíblemente su velocidad de curación, causando que el cuerpo se sanara a si mismo.

Una vez que todo su cuerpo había sanado forzó todo el reiatsu que le quedaba en el cuerpo de Inoue, causando que su sistema nervioso se reiniciara y esta volviera a la vida.

Ichigo entonces alejo su mano de Inoue y uso su traje para cubrirla.

Le había tomado 4 años y medio de guerra para aprender a hacer eso, pero tenía 3 grandes problemas.

Uno, usaba todo el reiatsu de Ichigo, y después de hacerlo quedaba completamente incapacitado para pelear por lo menos 24 horas.

Dos, no podía usarlo en un quincy ya que estos rechazan completamente el reiatsu hollow, ese fue el motivo por el que no pudo regresar a Ishida a la vida.

Tres, tiene que hacerse inmediatamente ya que el cuerpo se regenera por si mismo, y si pasa mucho tiempo después de la muerte, aunque sea solo un día, el cuerpo se descompone y los órganos se desacomodan, por lo que no es posible hacerlos funcionar nuevamente.

Por otro lado, es escalofriante que el reiatsu hollow de Ichigo sea capaz de hacer que un cuerpo se regenere a si mismo casi completamente.

La única condición necesaria, además de no ser quincy, era que tu corazón estuviera entero, para hacer que el reiatsu hollow haga su trabajo, ya que si tu corazón no está entero el reiatsu no puede transferirse y transitar por tu cuerpo adecuadamente.

Inoue abrió los ojos y se levantó jadeando pesadamente.

-¿Estas bien?-Preguntó un poco preocupado Ichigo.

-Si… si, no te preocupes-Dijo Inoue mientras recuperaba un poco la compostura.

-Bueno, se terminó el entrenamiento-Dijo Ishida, ya que Inoue no estaba en condiciones de continuar e Ichigo había agotado su reiatsu y no iba a regresar durante un tiempo.

Eso daba por terminado el entrenamiento, las casi 3 semanas de entrenamiento finalmente habían terminado y los resultados era muy evidentes.

Todos era por lo meno veces más fuertes que la primera vez que invadieron, incluido Ichigo quien ahora tenía un 100% de control sobre su poder, al igual que Ishida.

Sado e Inoue tenían un gran control también, debido a la naturaleza de sus poderes su control solo llegaba al 80% o 90%, aunque si seguían entrenando de la misma manera eventualmente llegarían a controlar su poder por completo.

Todos fueron se fueron a dormir temprano ese día, tendrían muchas cosas que hacer el siguiente.

=Al día siguiente=

Todos estaban listos para dejar la zona de entrenamiento.

Todo el equipo estaba exactamente donde mismo, principalmente porque pensaban regresar a entrenar allí en un futuro.

Pero quedaba un "pequeño" detalle, y eso era que harían después de pelear ya que la vez anterior fueron "capturados".

-¿Después de ganar todas nuestras peleas regresaremos a este lugar o haremos lo mismo que la vez anterior?-preguntó Inoue cuando estaban listos para salir, era la única parte de su plan que restaba, teniendo en cuenta que el plan era "entramos y les pateamos el trasero a lo grande".

-No lo sé, yo fui rescatado por Yoruichi así que no me capturaron, pero ustedes 3 no tuvieron la misma suerte-Comentó Ichigo, quien estaba consciente de lo que había pasado con sus amigos, pero no estaba seguro fuera a pasarles lo mismo esta vez.

-¿Qué tienes planeado hacer?-Preguntó Sado al pelinaranja.

-Después de derrotar a Kenpachi planeo regresar a este lugar, después de todo la vez anterior pase el resto del tiempo hasta la ejecución de Rukia aquí. Además, necesitare descansar después de luchar contra Kenpachi, tendré mucho poder y control y lo que quieran, pero Kenpachi sigue siendo ridículamente fuerte y no pienso usar mi Bankai contra el-Dijo Ichigo sorprendiendo un poco a Yoruichi, ¿pensaba contenerse en contra de un capitán?

-Yo me voy a rendir cuando me enfrente a Kyoraku, aun no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotarlo, pero me servirá de entrenamiento pelear contra algún teniente y quiero ver que tan fuerte soy en este momento realmente-Dijo Sado su plan, ya que todos tenían confianza en Kyoraku nadie lo cuestiono.

-Yo creo que me voy a ir directamente tras Unohara-san, no quiero enfrentarme a Tousen aun, no confió en que me valla a entregar al igual que la vez anterior, además usare como excusa el llevar a Nemu-san-Dijo Ishida, todos comprendieron todas las partes de ese plan de inmediato.

-Cierto, ¿no será algo difícil ver a tu esposa y que ella no recuerde nada? - Preguntó Ichigo a Ishida, a lo que este simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Ishida sabía que Ichigo tendría que pasar por eso tarde o temprano, de hecho, estaba pasando por ello en este momento.

No era fácil que Yoruichi no recordara nada, pero tenían cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse.

cuando esto se resolviera, iba a intentar contarle TODO a Yoruichi, pero únicamente a Yoruichi.

No tenía sentido contarle todo a todos si nadie recordaba nada y aun no confiaban en él.

-No se puede evitar, además aprovechare la oportunidad para acercarme un poco a ella, la primera vez simplemente me fui, ahora la llevare personalmente hasta a enfermería y me entregare-Dijo Ishida un poco feliz, después de tantos días y de haber muerto, por fin iba a poder estar cerca de su futura esposa, aunque quizás no de la manera en que había esperado.

-Yo también iré con Unohana-san, por lo menos sabemos que ella va a capturarnos en lugar de intentar asesinarnos-Dijo Inoue terminando la presentación de los planes de cada uno.

Con eso ya estaban listos los "planes" de ataque de cada uno.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?-Dijo Inoue, ya tenían un plan pero sabía que Ichigo había creado ese plan de la nada solo para no decirle a Yoruichi que el motivo por el que no se infiltraban sigilosamente era que querían luchar contra la sociedad de almas, comparar su fuerza actual, reírse un rato y conseguir puntos con los que serían sus aliados en un futuro.

-Simulamos nuestra llegada-Dijo Ichigo sencillamente.

-¿Y cómo hacemos eso?-Preguntó Yoruichi.

-Sujétense-Dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa algo macabra.

Una vez todos se sujetaron, Ichigo utilizo shumpo para hacerlos aparecer en el mismo lugar que aparecieron cuando llegaron por primera vez "hace" 7 años.

 **Review?**


End file.
